Loving a King: Aftermath
by omegafire17
Summary: Noctis couldn't have predicated that after paying the blood price, riding the world of the Starscourge, that he'd be returned to life and remain the King of Lucis. But these things have come to pass, and as King he must handle the situation as per his station, including his growing relationship with Iris. NoctisXIris, Rated T; takes place after original 'Loving a King'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Destination: Hammerhead_

Whew, what a day...

Despite the effort, Iris smiled a little as she continued to drive, thinking that bit-by-bit they're making a difference.

A lot remained to be done, and it'd take years to truly finish, but they're made progress over these last few months- not just her and the obvious individuals, but a majority of the survivors and refugees. Thanks to being used to harder conditions, alongside relief of eternal night being over, everyone was working hard with what they had. At first it'd been focused upon resettling the outlying regions, with a smaller fraction reclaiming their homes - though many were in temporary lodgings - helping to make sure supplies were reclaimed, including water sources and fields. Then after the immediate logistics were handled, many had gone on to the real work: rebuilding the outlands, along with Insomnia itself... even now, sometimes it looked like they weren't making dents. Yet with all the new salvaged tech/resorces, many outposts were slowly expanding to better help out, and the former imperial transport ships helped immensely.

Noct had definitely put thought into how they would rebuild too, just as a King should.

 _"Once a few years have gone by, things will be better than they ever were before"_ Iris thought, seeing Hammerhead coming up - she tried to ignore the heavy-ish feeling from her her limbs. _"In time. But for now, things are steadily working their way from the ground up."_

Several minutes later, she carefully pulled into Hammerhead itself.

The place had turned into an essential center for numerous things, as much as Lestallum itself. For one thing, the Hunters had set up a secondary HQ across the road from the garage so that requests would be more accessible to those in Insomnia/Leide - Gladdy often ran things here, though he wasn't content to focus purely on paperwork. Next to the garage, on an unofficial-as-yet 'airfield', sat a few non-operational transport ships brought to Cindy and Prompto's attention, which were the envy of other mechanics right now hehe. Though at the moment, she knew from texts that her brother was elsewhere on a job, Prompto was currently with Ignis in Lestallum, and Cindy was running an errand to get more spare parts. But that's okay: she's not here to meet up with any of them today, as she's got a little date action planned out... even now, the thought of such made her really warm.

Part of her felt like it's a dream, and hoped she wouldn't wake up.

Anyway though, Iris drove over and parked with no problem, and immediately looked toward Takka's shop once she was out. She smiled as she noticed Noct standing in-between Takka's shop and the general store, with a chocobo eating gysahl greens from his hands; since he was 'off-duty' now, he'd discarded his royal raiment clothes, which was probably a good call (these lands could get really warm).

Holding her hands behind her, she made sure to walk on over.

Once close enough: "Out on a little trip, are we?" Iris asked, slightly teasing.

Noct didn't look over at first, but his lip curved as she approached, his bearing remaining poised. "I just needed some time to relax, blow off steam" Noct played along, rather mild. "I gotta keep a cool head above all else."

"Normally, you do that by default" she said, leaving him to glance at her; she giggled once, before gently stroking the chocobo's fur (he kweh'd twice). "But I understand why. If I were in your place, I'd probably have ridden this handsome chocobo myself."

He gave her a small raised eyebrow, but otherwise let the comment go with a curved lip.

"Just a shame I didn't rent another one" he said, intentionally-knowing. "We probably could've... well, ridden together."

Just to mess with him, Iris choose not to answer that, though she did smile when he couldn't see; he wasn't far off. Instead, she moved her gentle stroking to the chocobo's neck, who'd just finished eating and kweh'd at her affection.

"Well, we still have some daylight now, Noct" she said gently. "There's still a bunch we can do today. Or do you not have any plans?"

Noct went 'Heh', but touched his hand to her arm, which surprised her a little. "No, I do" he said sincerely, though he seemed a bit inwardly-nervous, for some reason. "Just that I'd like to go to Galdin Quay, if that's alright with you Iris. We've got some things to talk about in private."

For a moment she was curious, but Iris smiled. "I'd like that a lot" she breathed, softer. "Should we go right now, or return this little guy here first?"

"This 'little guy' first, but then straight there."

* * *

 _Galdin Quay_

Noctis was relieved to see the seaside city bouncing back; it still had yet to finish all repairs, but it's slowly expanding much like Hammerhead, and is apparently considering making the shorelines beach property now. He wished he could the other continents had things as 'good' as them though... while many of their people had migrated to Lestallum, the cities themselves were still ravaged, with only small pockets of survivors found at this time (those who hadn't fled to Lucis, for one reason or another). Once things in Lucis were fully stable, he intended to do something about that - at least some people would want to go back, start over or try and find more survivors, perhaps both. In fact, some had asked him about doing so already, and the only reason he said that it's not possible _yet_ was because of their own logistics.

He shook his head then, trying to clear his mind; he's lingering a little too much on today's current issues... guess he's had a few too many long days. For now, spending a little time with Iris and relaxing sounded real good, even if he did have something important to tell her first with these talks.

As he got out of the parked car, Iris was just ahead, looking around the city.

"Beyond the new stuff, it's almost like it was before" she whispered, hands together with a little smile. "Even the haven looks the same."

"Yeah, and it still glows at night" Noctis breathed, feeling much the same. "I'm not sure how much longer they'll do that, but I want to make sure they stay untouched."

Iris nodded, looking at him then. "Any chance we're visiting there?" she asked, softer.

A small chuckle. "Later, along with some dinner, but we're not staying for the entire night unless there's a good reason" he said with ease. "For right now, I thought we'd go near the docks. There's something I'd like to talk about, along with possibly get in a little fishing."

"Oh really?" she breathed, getting a little grin. "I'm eager to see that again. Do you still demand that people watch you fish while you show off your skills?"

That comment didn't surprise him, as he'd gotten the feeling that Iris wouldn't let him live that down; the guys occasionally needled him with similar stuff.

"I still think I'm good, great even, but other than that I'm not likely to brag" Noctis chose to answer, smirking slightly. "Though I wouldn't say no to teaching you how to fish, Iris."

Iris had a twinkle in her eyes, clearly liking that. "Perhaps another day, when we have more time together" she said, more gentle as she took his hand, intertwining her fingers through his. Despite a small bit of awkwardness (sometimes happened even now), he didn't mind her doing so - plus he was pleased to note that Iris seemed legitimately interested, regarding his offer to teach her fishing. "Still, this thing you wanted to talk about, Noct. Can you say it now, or is it super-private?"

Noctis prepared himself a bit, then gave a little smile. "Technically the latter" he said, before gently pulling her along. "Come on."

He had them walk down toward the beach- Iris probably thought they were going straight to the docks, but he moved past them somewhat, finally stopping about a good few hundred feet from Galdin Quay, currently clear of crabs. Several seconds passed with him just looking out at the ocean, while Iris appeared to do the same beside him, even glancing down as if considering taking off her shoes for the lapping waves.

Not a bad idea, if later.

Then Iris made a sound, curious. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Noct" she teased, nudging his arm with her elbow. "What's this about?"

He breathed in a little, then gestured with his free hand-

-Iris jolted when suddenly, both of them were surrounded by the royal arms, which rotated for a time with a shimmering tune.

Patiently waiting, he watched as Iris looked with interest- she knew a few, having been there with him at the beginning, but most were still strange to her. As she turned in place, regarding all thirteen with curiosity and a little wonder, Noctis could see that the realization was beginning to hit, if not the exact details.

"So pretty, and cool too" Iris said, giving him a brief little grin. "So, what about them?"

Noctis considered his words one more time, then let out a breath.

"Well" he said, looking straight at her: "The matter of who gets to wield them, has been changed somewhat."

In an instant, her curious demeanor gave way to surprise, and she blinked several times. "Changed? How exactly?"

Feeling a lot inside, he nonetheless strove to keep an even tone. "Before, only the royal blood of Lucis could truly wield them" he continued. "Any trusted companions could take them up if permission was given, but only briefly, and they had to physically be beside the King/Queen to do so, similar to the guys or the Kingsglaive wielding magic."

"And now, it's different from that" Iris said, a bit slower yet still curious. "But, hasn't it been that way for a long time, Noct? How'd you score that?"

" _I_ didn't, Iris" Noctis admitted, a bit heavier. "I only agreed with the idea... Luna is the one behind it."

Iris went a bit still for a moment, her expression changing to this more solemn one, and she held her hands together as she glanced down. It was clear she wasn't feeling anything seriously bad, but didn't know what to say right now... he knew why that's so, but remained focused on what else he had to say:

"After I- after I came back, the Ring of the Lucii, and the Crystal were taken from the throne room, because they were both unneeded now. I believe Luna knew of this, and while continuing her task, she thought about how I'd handle myself as King of Lucis... and made some sort of deal in the process. I'm not certain what happened, or when, or exactly how, but I believe an agreement was reached recently" he continued, slowly rubbing his head, but always sincere. "Whether as charity or as recompense, any of my bloodline can now grant - and take away - full usage of the royals arms to others. Those they trust completely."

Several seconds passed then, Iris looking back at him, her eyes filled with several emotions.

"...wow" she breathed, sincere as she smiled. "Just _wow_. That- I can't imagine that was an easy decision for the past Kings."

Inwardly, Noctis had to agree- he knew they're proud, very selective about who wields the power of Lucis, and more. He's trying to imagine what Luna argued, perhaps even over months, to get them to agree to _that_... or if members of the Six had a hand in this discussion too, considering Gentiana/Shiva had personally informed him of this matter.

It's a little frustrating how little he knew about the behind-the-scenes particulars/progression, but thus far it is what it is.

"Still, you get to keep full command?" Iris continued, bringing his attention back - her voice was a bit tentative, if curious and interested. "Anyone else can wield at least one?"

" _Only_ one, if I'm understanding the details correctly, but yeah" he answered, slowly nodding. "And whoever wields them can also phase and warp, for as long as they can wield them, as an added benefit."

After a moment, Iris glanced around all the royal arms again. "Again, wow" Iris breathed, almost wondering. "I'm not even sure what to say. Except that easy decision or not, that's really cool of them."

Noctis agreed with that too, but also shifted in place.

"There- there's one other thing too, Iris" he said, not as easily; Iris looked back at him again, curious. "While most everyone has to abide by that, one person can get it all. Access to all ancestral royal arms, magic, ability to _potentially_ enter covenants with the Six if necessary... you name it."

That really surprised her; Iris even let go of his hand as she stared at him.

"Uh- okay, that- that _really_ sounds too good to be true" she eventually said, blinking. "Yet you look serious... who gets to be that special someone?"

It took him a little, setting his mouth as he steeled himself.

"...whosoever marries the current ruler of Lucis."

After a split-second of recognition, then came the real shock; Iris practically froze for a time, cheeks growing redder. He had some trouble looking at her in that moment (and had barely kept from mumbling the actual line), but still managed to do, waiting for whatever answer she'd give... then after a few seconds, he gestured and the royal arms disappeared from view.

He did just make his whole point clear, s-so yeah.

Eventually: "Ah- woah uh, that's- holy crap" she breathed, flustered, at least before a thought seemed to strike. "Wait... w-what about just being together?"

His mouth twitched, as he remembered asking that general question at the time... _barely_ , given his reaction(s) back then.

"No, just marriage" Noctis said quickly, powering through before it gradually got 'easier'. "And even then, it- everything really, can be invoked and revoked by said ruler, as I mentioned earlier. As of now, I'm- I'm the only one who gets to decide that as King."

Iris fidgeted once, hands held together for a bit. "But- but until then, they'd be the same as everyone else" she said, still red-cheeked but keeping her composure; her voice got easier as she spoke too, by experience. "Only able to wield one royal arm, to help make sure they can protect you... or help you deal with threats. Right?"

"Of course."

After several moments, something seemed to change for Iris: she smiled, the redness starting to disappear. "You know, I admit that I was a little jealous back then" she said, more soft - he was initially confused, thinking that was a quick turnaround. "Even despite the situation, I always thought it was a little unfair, how you got to wield those cool powers and the rest of us couldn't. Now though, it looks like the guys and I- well, we might just get to do that now."

Huh... that's the first he's hearing of this, though at the same time, he's relieved that Iris is intentionally changing the subject a little. Still a bit wondering about the quick turnaround, but relieved - after all, this is something that takes time to think about, and sink in properly. Part of him wished he hadn't had to mention this whole thing, but because they were involved... well, he _wasn't_ blind to the implications, even if he had difficulty t-thinking about such. Yet even ignoring that, he couldn't ignore the potential for Iris - or the guys - to get stronger with even just one royal arm, along with learning how to phase and warp.

Pushing all that to the side (as he could think later), Noctis returned the smile after a moment.

"Sure, you guys can probably share now" he said, trying to be mild- not entirely sure it worked, but Iris didn't seem to find anything wrong with his attempt. "And well, from what I've gathered thus, while the choice _isn't_ permanent it can't be easily changed. So choose wisely."

"Noted" she said with equal attempted mildness, before looking around again - she only just then seemed to register that he'd made the royal arms disappear, which briefly threw her off. "But uh, I think I'll want to see each one in action before I choose, when-and-if the time comes."

Not a bad idea there; even if she chooses one of the swords - considering she's trained with Cor - the added abilities would change how she battles. Still, he stepped forward- when he re-took her hand, Iris briefly jolted and glanced down, but soon relaxed about it.

"Guess we'll save that till the next training session" he said, simply sincere. "It'll be more efficient that way."

Iris soon hummed. "Yeah, but when I get the hang of things, I'm gonna kick your ass, Noct" she said with the same tone/a mischievous smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "No need to sound like your brother, Iris."

Her smile turned into a little grin. "Well as part of my job, I can tease such" Iris said, before moving back toward Galdin Quay's dock; this included 'dragging' him along for the ride, however briefly. "Now come on, didn't you say you wanted to get in some fishing?"

To that, Noctis just chuckled; like he's gonna pass that opportunity up.

/

 _Lachyrte Haven; near Galdin Quay_

 _Somewhat later_

Ah, now that brought back memories.

Seriously, Iris still remembered to way before their fateful road trip, when she and the guys would be with Noct when he fished sometimes. He'd been pretty insistent they watch him the entire time, seemed almost smug regarding his skill (if kinda-harmlessly so), and otherwise lighting up with excitement whenever he caught something- well, except for the small fry of course. Seeing him fish again these days definitely made her feel content, not just getting to be alongside him, but also seeing how much he enjoyed the peace-and-quiet, plus the obvious struggle between hunter and prey. Although he'd toned down the first two qualities, all the rest still mostly applied, and it was a joy to see that.

Plus she'd enjoyed the smaller moments too, such as sitting at the edge of the dock, lightly kicking her feet across the water's surface. And of course, whenever Noct caught something, making sure she helped handle the fish that he caught - that was a new experience, considering those guys were slippery to the touch, but Noct was enjoying himself.

At the end, he'd even mentioned that one day he'd catch Galdin Quay's 'devil'- she's curious, but felt the details could wait.

Yet even as she remembered, unbidden, her mind recalled Noct's statements from earlier-

Whosoever became his wife, huh...

-she quickly shook her head, cheeks heated.

N-No, she can't think of that; it- it wouldn't be proper.

Anyway, after a time: "You must be glad to fish again, Noct" Iris said gently, helping set up the camping chairs. The fire burned steadily, pretty warm this close-up, but the light it cast over the area was truly pretty. "Making sure your skills are still sharp and all."

Noct made a 'heh' sound, setting up the grill. "Sharp erryday."

For a moment, Iris had to make sure she heard right, and then looked straight at Noct. "'Erryday'?" she asked, torn between incredibility and gut-busting laughter. "The heck's that supposed to mean, Noct?"

"Exactly what you think it means, Iris" he responded, briefly smirking.

She shook from suppressed laughter even as she righted the last chair, then went over and lightly tapped his shoulder for what he'd said. He chuckled at this hit, which made her crack as well, and their laughter went on for at least ten seconds; he's so silly sometimes. Despite their laughter, Noct kept setting up as normal, along with prepare the ingredients - she did her best to help out after a time, trying to suppress giggles as she rummaged through his supplies. Briefly, she saw that among the regular stuff, he did kept a container or two of Cup Noodles handy, just in case his supplies started running low.

Well that's fair, unlike her brother who can't get enough of them.

"It's certainly unique, Noct" Iris said after a moment, softer. "Though I imagine you only say it in private."

Noct looked at her, eyebrow raising slightly. "Would you expect a calm, dignified King to say that on live TV?" he asked, rhetorical; she gave him a small, mischievous head-tilt. "Probably not."

"Still, I really like it; I haven't laughed that hard in awhile."

There was a small reaction, but she knew that had clinched it for him. "It was good to hear too" he said after a moment, with an almost-subtle hitch. "Really."

Normally she would've asked him to follow-up, but with how warm she felt from hearing that, she decided it could wait.

"Still, I'm a bit surprised right now. When I asked if you helped out with the cooking long ago, the answer was 'no'" Iris added, remembering that otherwise-normal moment vividly. "So have you been learning from Ignis? Or relearning pointers from your part-time cook job, way back when?"

A small glance at her, before Noct let out a 'heh'. "Well, I did need some practice again" he said, heavily nostalgic - he kept that up even as he worked the grill, while Iris helped out with smaller tasks, such as seasoning; he let her, since she wasn't too bad herself. "Letting Ignis do all the cooking back then- it was his job, and I didn't want to interfere."

"I can understand that much" she admitted, before secretly grinning. "But were you just lazy?"

The old Noct would've looked at her in irritation, and probably retorted with some comment- this one's mouth just twitched a bit. "In a way" he said after a moment, measured - she took note of that, subconsciously seeing how he's changed again. "While I wasn't spoiled, exactly, in hindsight I was definitely kinda-pampered back then, Iris."

Iris nearly laughed again, thinking it wasn't _too_ far from the truth - but of course, underneath that he's always been a good person; no doubts there.

"Well, maybe I can help teach you how to cook sometimes, Noct" she said, more gentle. "It'd be a fair trade for you teaching me how to fish."

A little smile, Noct's eyes closing for a bit, as if imaging it. "I'd like that, Iris" he said sincerely, looking at her. "Thank you."

"It'd be my pleasure."

...

More than anything, Noctis was glad that Ignis's lessons had first included how to properly grill fish; that'd been a lacking element of his cooking skills, basic or otherwise. Now he could catch fish and properly enjoy them whenever he wanted, which he _definitely_ regarded as a plus- it's true his schedule didn't allow time to fish every day, but it's worth it anyway.

"Mmh- mmh. Definitely not bad."

He glanced at Iris, glad to see she's enjoying her meal - her chair was set up beside him on the left side, with only a small table between them, holding a salad bowl there as her side dish (which brought up what he's still deciding internally). Combined with the fire they'd set up, it was definitely reminding him of that first camping experience between the five of them, and where she'd confessed her feelings by the shoreline. On a side note, it also brought up a bunch of their other earlier moments- their 'date' in Lestallum, his comforting her after Jared's death, that moment where she'd given him that moogle doll, his infamous moment at Cape Caem, and their meeting during eternal night. In fact, speaking of said moogle doll, the memory of that little guy led him to glance down at their feet; it sat there, leaning against the leg of Iris's chair.

Still kinda... not exactly what he'd call 'cute', but better than what he'd thought before.

Then he smiled. "'Not bad', Iris? So you thought I was a bad cook before?" Noctis asked, lifting his gaze-

-Iris gave him a teasing glance, grinning slightly. "I didn't say that, Noct."

"Yeah yeah."

A small giggle. "Now that sounded like how you used to be" she added, softer as she leaned back against her chair. "I have to admit, I miss hearing that all the time, like before. I know that you have to act as King, and I don't really mind the change, but even still."

Inwardly, he thought that he missed it too- he'd gone through most of his life that way, and while his ordeals have changed him, it's not surprising he sometimes slipped into old habits in private. "Well, occasionally I can speak like I used to" Noctis said, more gentle. "But it'll have to remain a private thing Iris; you know why."

"Mmh" Iris breathed, smiling. "Of course I do. And with how busy you usually are, I wouldn't be surprised at all."

He knew that feeling; managing an entire continent to get back onto it's feet, even with others in authority handling the minute details, routinely meant he's always handling something or the other. But this made it equally important that he schedule some off-time for himself, to catch up with the guys and/or Iris, whenever their/her own schedules could work with this.

And for now, just gotta keep working at everything one day at a time.

"Well we can still enjoy things on occasion, Iris" Noctis said, before shifting. "And is uh- is there a reason you aren't sitting closer to me?"

Iris's cheeks turned pink, though it was hard to tell in the flickering firelight- her smile and the look in her eyes remained soft. "Well, I just wanted to enjoy the moment" she whispered, before beginning to move. "But now that I have an actual invitation, how can I say no?"

Ah, so there was an actual reason- slightly unexpected, but he went with it, holding Iris's plate of fish for her while she moved the chair (and the moogle doll's placement). Once she was done, sitting directly beside him now - no space between the chairs at all - she took her plate back, before easily settling herself against his arm/shoulder.

Mmh, she's always liked doing that.

"Even though you're still hesitant sometimes, I'd say you're learning fast, Noct" Iris breathed, gentle. "I was always the one teasing you, but now we're closer to even, even if it's more my thing."

"Something wrong with that?" Noctis asked, with the same gentle tone.

A small giggle. "Wrong? I love it" she answered, angling her head to look at him. "And not just this- everything."

Hearing that made him feel warm, heart beating faster- he hesitated at the thought of stuttering a reply, before an idea struck. So he moved his arm instead - because Iris was laying against it, this took some adjustment, including a look from her as if something might be wrong. He gave a little head-shake to show that she's fine, before his arm moved around to her other side, settling against her own arm and fingers brushing over her hand. It wasn't long before Iris angled her hand, allowing him to grasp it after a moment, and then she snuggled even closer against his side (as much as the chair allowed), with his arm 'draped' over her.

Perhaps it wasn't the same as saying sweet things, b-but this should be equally good.

"...sometimes I envy you, Iris" he admitted, still gentle (if with a hitch now); he felt her head move, no doubt questioning. "You can say that so easily, so openly. It's- it's admirable, really."

Before he knew it, her other hand had moved up to his cheek, pulling him down for a brief kiss- he didn't return it due to surprise, but her smile was soft.

"I'm not the only one who's admirable, Noct" Iris whispered, palm still on his cheek.

Noctis let out a breath, hearing not just the obvious implications but also the pride in her voice; it's making him feel even warmer, almost to the level of 'too much'. Thinking he probably couldn't get in many words right now, he leaned over instead, kissing her- far from being surprised, Iris liked it and returned the favor. Seconds passed as they did, then his right hand moved up to her cheek and, after a hesitant start, brushed against her hair - though he wasn't 'deep' about it, his fingers started to thread through it. Iris made a breathy sound that initially startled him, but when she 'only' continued to kiss him, he quickly got over it, left hand moving up to her other cheek.

When they caught their breath afterward, he saw Iris look at him real close-up. The softness in her eyes truly affected him in that moment - he's known for awhile that s-she loves him, truly, and part of him felt that she's tempted to say it right now.

But she didn't, for which he's inwardly grateful.

She kissed him again, but to his surprise, it only lasted for about ten seconds before she seemed to have had enough. Though when he started to remove his fingers from her hair, Iris gave him a little mischievous look, which made him reconsider- hehe, well okay then. They didn't say more for awhile, her still leaning against his side, and his fingers lightly threading through her hair while Iris's hand rubbed over his leg, which he found oddly comforting. They continued to eat their portions of fish by instinct, the flickering fire sending warm air their way, just like always.

He closed his eyes, smiling as he enjoyed this moment.

It really wouldn't be so bad, if they could always have moments like this, if Iris was his-

Only an effort of will kept Noct from physically jolting; his eyes opened, heart beating faster as he realized that thought. Slowly, he regarded the weight (and warmth) of Iris laying against him, and the ways that they enjoyed each other's company...

Well...

Uh... m-mmh...

* * *

 **Even before a few asked/wondered about continuations, I was already thinking of that, even before I posted the semi-retelling. And now, here's one such, with nine chapters in total this time. While the story will detail some of the changes post-eternal night and how they'll be handled, since Noctis lived/is still King of Lucis and all that, mainly it'll be fluff between these two.**

 **^Overall, I imagine post-timeskip Iris to look a lot like this work, which really befits her as a Daemon Slayer - entered without parentheses, naturally: h(t(t(p(s(:(/(/(68(.(media(.(tumblr(.(com(/(68479f6a77735892fc72aa2fbb422f1f(/(tumblr(_(om9jk4gzQc1qm6dm2o1(_(500(.(jpg(**

 **Also, the bit with the royal arms just seemed like a natural progression to me - after all, in-game the other guys could wield them during Armiger Arsenal, however briefly. To have those closest to the King/Queen able to truly wield them, even if only because they were granted that right, would seem a good sign of trust and subsequently help protect the royal line better. Considering Lunafreya's drive to help others however she can, without regard for her own sake, it sounded like something she'd do in this situation, or at least tried to get done since even death might not have stopped her. And considering what she did in the added Royal Edition cutscenes, this kind of thing seems like less of a stretch now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

"Oh no..."

Iris couldn't help it; she'd heard that the Regalia had been damaged beyond repair long ago, and that they had to leave it behind in the former empire, thanks to the guys' story. But seeing this in person (well, almost) brought back those feelings again, enhanced by the sight of what it'd been reduced to - after a time, she couldn't help but glance at Noct, who was seated next to her at this little table. His expression was a little sad, but mostly he was resigned about the video sight, provided by Aranea; after all, he and the guys were _there_ when it was wrecked, way back when. Still, she touched her fingers to his - he slowly grasped back without looking away from the video, showing that he appreciated the gesture.

"Yeah" Noct breathed after a moment, tapping the screen to pause it. "It isn't pretty, but I'm okay, Iris."

"I believe that" Iris admitted, just moving her fingers against his. "But it's still so sad. Has- has Cindy seen this yet?"

He let out a breath, placing the device on the table and looking at her. "She did, and I swear she looked close to tears for a moment" he answered, a little heavy yet sincere. "She told it to me straight though, of course. Even without the years exposed to the elements, a complete repair job would entail replacing most of the outside and inside- by then, it wouldn't be the Regalia anymore. She didn't want to do that to the old girl, but still insisted upon being the ones to handle the salvaging, as did Prompto."

She gave a little smile, knowing that's pretty much like the two of them, but especially Cindy.

"So then... will you ask them to make a new Regalia later? One more your style this time?" Iris asked, getting curious by the end.

Noct slowly raised an eyebrow, lip quirking. "I swear you just read my mind" he said after a moment, more mild.

Iris gave a slight giggle. "Well, maybe as a tease, but that's where the conversation seemed to be heading" she admitted, moving a bit of hair away from her ear. "Plus I have to admit, the thought of a Regalia 2.0 seems cool. A car fit for the newest King, the one who helped saved us all."

He moved a bit at those words, but otherwise just gave a small smile.

"Well, not just me: the guys will want to pitch in, even just a comment or two" he answered, fond. "Otherwise they'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Don't they already do that?"

"Yeah, but better not to add to the list."

They spent a few moments chuckling, Iris covering her mouth partway through; moments like these were just too good, always reminding them that life was getting better. Maybe they were sitting in the middle of an empty house that survived eternal night - an out-of-the-way spot for them to just be alone - which needed a lot of cleanup, but that didn't change the fact at all.

Noct 'recovered' faster than her: "Still, it might take some time before I can ask Cindy and Prompto" he admitted, which made her curious. "Not just because today's already taken for our training, but I'm a little low on personal funds. It's only fair I pay them for the work."

Iris tilted her head. "But I thought you got a bunch of gil from last week's hunts" she said, confused. "How are you low already?"

For a moment, his gaze moved to the house's windows, seeming to see beyond what's in front of them. "Well aside from the money I keep for myself, for things I need, I gave a lot to those in need recently" Noct breathed, sincere as he looked back at her. "If it would help improve the quality of their lives, it's better for them to have it."

After the surprise, all she felt was warmth- without thinking, Iris leaned over and kissed him for awhile, cupping his cheek. Noct was surprised at first, but soon didn't mind, free hand moving onto her cheek in return (if after several seconds)... and was still a touch awkward about it.

"If you keep that up" she whispered to him, really soft, "people might start calling you the best King we've ever had."

"...W-Well, that's their right to say" he managed to say, still flustered by her tone. "And it'll- they'll mostly be exaggerating anyway."

"Maybe for now" Iris breathed, leaning even closer. "But who knows?"

Noct didn't seem surprised by her semi-tease, but then again, she knew he's 'busy' dealing with his own flustered reaction. She kissed him again, trying to show her warmth, but ended it soon afterward to make sure it didn't go overboard:

"It's kinda weird though" she whispered, briefly catching her breath. "Even though you're King, you still have to get your own money thus far."

"For now" Noct said after a few moments, still 'struggling' but better; his cheeks were slightly red. "Months or years later, when everything has properly settled in Lucis, I'm sure that'll go back to normal. Yet for now, I've declined so it can all be focused into rebuilding - that's far more important than wasting it on luxuries right now."

She gently drew a finger across his cheek for that, smiling as his reaction before drawing back.

"Well when you do get all those funds, just don't let it go to your head" Iris teased, before tugging his hand with both of hers, pulling him 'up' as she stood. "Now come on, we should probably get started on training."

He took a moment, glancing down at the hand arrangement. "Okay, and you're pulling me along like this because why?"

She grinned. "Because I've always wanted to do this, duh."

Noct soon 'slumped', half-looking like he realized (too late) that that was a stupid question- but either way, he barely held back his chuckles.

/

 _A little later_

Well, Iris certainly made things interesting - her teases weren't _constant_ , per se, but they're pretty close to it, especially when she's happy. Though admittedly, if she'd tried to to be physically forward outside of small stuff, he'd have been turned off quite a bit... at least, that's how he would've felt ten years ago, before all this happened. Now, Noctis thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad, even if he would probably prefer small bursts rather than constantly- mmh, just the thought of the latter made him a bit awkward. Then again, um, his recent thoughts kept threatening to do that in general... he shook his head then, knowing he can't let those distract him right now.

"So" Noctis started, trying for mild - across from him, Iris looked up, lightly stretching her limbs. "This time around, training will focus mainly on you, Iris. Choosing a royal arm to wield for yourself, and start learning how to properly wield it, as far as the basics."

A little smile, Iris held her hands behind her back now, excited yet also focused. "Ready and raring" Iris agreed. "Might have a few questions, but I've otherwise narrowed it down."

"Sure thing."

A second later, he swept his hand and all thirteen weapons appeared in a circle around him, moving for a few seconds with that shimmering tune. Iris took a moment to admire them before moving closer - she carefully slipped between two, taking a second look before glancing at him with a smile, which he returned.

"So, the one I'm leaning toward most is that one" she outlined, pointing toward the Blade of the Mystic, before her tone and expression changed somewhat. "Though I will admit, a few others were strong competition. Especially one other, for several reasons."

"Oh?" he breathed, curious.

Iris half-turned, looking behind her- her gaze was upon the Trident of the Oracle.

After this registered, Noctis felt a lot of things in his gut... but that being said, he wasn't entirely _surprised_. Iris had said that she couldn't repay Luna for what she'd done, either for purifying souls or bringing him back (but especially the latter, he knew), and Luna's recent accomplishment only added to the list. After a brief hesitation, he stepped closer and intertwined their fingers, which briefly startled her - when she looked at him, he tried for a little smile, understanding. It must've worked, for her expression softened, fingers moving against his as she looked down at this, if still feeling a lot.

"Well, I think it would've been okay, Iris" he whispered, intent but sincere. "I'm sure you've guessed that."

"Yeah" Iris breathed, a bit softer. "But of course... my decision still stands. Any comments, Noct?"

Noctis just gave a small hum, acknowledging her statement - he gestured with his free hand, and the assembled royal arms disappeared then with a crystal hum. Only a second later, he gestured slightly again, and the sword itself materialized in his hand - it wasn't long before Iris looked at it, wondering.

"It's called the Blade of the Mystic, and was wielded by the Founder King of Lucis" he explained, more gentle. "Ever since I've gotten it, it's become one of my go-to weapons, particularly when I'm attacking with the Armiger. The tomb itself was right next to the Meteor, though it fell quite a distance when Titan tested me... thankfully it's back now, near the entrance's gate; don't ask how."

Iris's interest grew as he talked, though she giggled at that last part. "So it was a crazy trip; I really missed out not going with you" she admitted, before getting curious. "But does that mean it's your favorite?"

To that, he felt his lip curve. "Technically, I have several, so no."

Iris gave him a bit of a look, trying not to smirk at his playing that up a little - but hey, if it's working to make her feel better, that's a good thing.

"Well then, let's try these questions instead: will it bond with me the moment I touch it?" she started, before curiously tilting her head. "And um, what does it feel like when that happens?"

Glancing down for a moment, Noctis took a moment to look over the sword. Although what he'd said was true, he still knew of the Mystic's less-savory qualities from their fight... and maybe Iris deserved to know those things, but now didn't seem like the right time to bring them up.

"No, it won't. The method to grant this power is that you have to hold it a certain way - in both hands, pointed straight up - and I have to touch it at the same time, for ten seconds" he explained, looking at her again. "But anyway, it won't really hurt; it'll feel almost like someone tapped their fist against your stomach, enough that you'll feel it, but that's all."

A moment passed while Iris considered that. "Well that's neat" she said, before inclining her head. "And I think I'd like to try it out now."

To that, he nodded, and handed the Blade of the Mystic over to Iris - she instinctively grasped it by the hilt with both hands, letting go of his other one to do so. Because it was a long sword, it's weight made it dip close to the ground, at least before Iris steadied her stance.

"Hmm- not as heavy as Gladdy's weapons, but definitely heavier than I'm used to."

Noctis was curious even as Iris began a few test swings, aimed well away from him. "You tried to wield his greatswords?"

A small laugh. "Well, only so far as trying to see if I could lift one" Iris semi-teased, still powering through the basic moves. "As a kid, I didn't have a chance. Later I could lift one, but only for a few seconds or so- certainly couldn't wield one. Now though is a different story."

Secretly, he glanced at her arms, which were more muscular than they'd been before his ten-year-nap. Not overly so, nor the size of her brother's, but she'd definitely gotten stronger fighting to protect everyone and make a name for herself as a Daemon Slayer.

Definitely not a bad sight either; quite the contrary, even after becoming used to this change.

"I can see that, Iris" he said, mild yet sincere. "I respect it too."

"If you like that, Noct, just wait till I get this down. It'll take me awhile, but I'll get there" Iris answered, definitely smiling; he gave a knowing little smirk, even as she paused her test swings. "Before that though... well uh, how _do_ you actually warp, or phase?"

For a moment, Noctis had to contain a chuckle, then moved closer. "I'll tell you, but first you need to have the royal arm accept you" he said, standing just in front of her now - he gave a little smile, which she returned. "Otherwise nothing will happen."

She nodded, taking a moment to hold up the sword, seeming to appreciate a number of details about it.

"Well that figures, I guess" Iris admitted, softer before specifically holding it as he'd said earlier. "Though I'm slightly nervous."

"It'll be fine."

"I know."

They kept up the look for another second, then he looked down at her hands - gently, he touched his hand to the hilt, fingers brushing against hers; a light crystalline hum began to sound out. At first nothing happened, with Iris glancing at him, but he kept it up... then exactly ten seconds later, the sword took on that familiar ethereal white glow: it slipped right through their hands, floating upward until it was floating point-down a dozen feet above them.

For this part, he backed up a little while Iris remained in place, showing a little anticipation.

The sword flew toward her, point-first - Iris jolted as it 'impacted', but otherwise didn't make a sound as her hand reflexively brushed over her stomach. Little soul crystals briefly appeared around her, the weapon circling around her body, both things she noted with interest and wonder.

The scene was so _familiar_ , that Noctis felt a rush of emotions... it's really something to see this one become a part of Iris...

Several seconds later, the spectacle disappeared, leaving Iris standing where she was- she considered things for a little, then lifted her hand. Based on her concentration, she was trying to summon the sword, but after several attempts gave him a rather-sheepish glance.

His lip curved, still feeling nostalgic, then he stepped closer again.

"Don't worry, Iris; I was gonna teach that too."

/

 _Later_

"Whew... now that was training, and then some."

Just then, Iris landed flat on the couch; it felt good, half for the cathartic 'oomph' and half for actual rest... sure, she's not fully exhausted, but it just felt good that way. From the doorway, Iris heard Noct make a small 'heh' at her doing that; she smiled, imagining his reactions as her body started to wind down. Then her imagination shifted, remembering her learning the moveset, and an underlying feeling that the sword itself seemed to be... observing her efforts, in a way. Part of her wondered if maybe this was the feeling of the Mystic's soul, as she recalled Cor stating that the power bonds to each person, that fateful day when Noct first began collecting his inherited powers.

Maybe she can ask later; either way, she definitely felt amazed at her own accomplishment.

After several seconds, a chair was pulled up close-by - slowly opening her eyes, Iris looked over.

Two feet away from her, Noct gave a small lip curve. "In some ways you haven't changed, yet in others you have, Iris" he noted, nostalgic and gentle; she tilted her head, curious. "Way back when, you helped us out in a few battles. And somehow you were focused, yet remaining cheerful the whole time during battle, just like you normally were."

Seeing where this is going, she returned the little smile. "But the way I fight now is quite different" Iris spoke, more of a whisper-

 _"Hah!"_

 _So Iris yelled as she swung at Noct, who countered each strike with his Engine Blade, which whirred with each impact. Just as she went for a fourth overhand strike, she canceled it and kicked at his leg_ _instead_ _, trying to get him off-balance, but he simply phased his way through and aimed a stab just off of her torso. Just in time, she managed to deflect it before doing a 360-spinning attack, aimed with the flat of the blade - Noct still phased through it, but he ducked under the return swipe. In the zone, she kicked at him again, and this time actually connected- he grunted a bit and was sent to the ground, though he quickly recovered and held his Engine Blade at the ready._

 _Holding the Blade of the Mystic, breath only slightly heavier, she remained focused and intent, deciding on her next angle of attack. Noct himself was also focused, but had subtle changes in expression as he watched her, as if again thinking how she'd changed..._

-"My focus is sharper, I'm nowhere near as cheerful, and I'm definitely more aggressive as well."

"A change born of years fighting daemons, no doubt" he added, fainter - his hand reached forward and grasped her own. "But I have to say Iris, that I don't mind the change."

"Oh?"

A slight, knowing smile appeared. "Well for one thing, they show that you're not one to be messed with" Noct answered, fingers gradually moving across hers, before his other hand joined near her wrist. "All this while still being your normal self outside of battle, even if you're more teasing than you were."

If her body wasn't already warm all over, she'd have felt a small rush- as it were, Iris made sure to sit up and add her other hand.

"So, that's another thing to add to the admirable list" she breathed, softer.

A little twitch of his lip, but otherwise his expression didn't change, and his eyes just closed (probably remembering back to that night around the campfire). "I assume this is where you'll tease me, about what else I- that I admire about you?" he asked then, rather knowing. "Whether it be in personality, or your looks, or 'everything'?"

She thought a moment, then giggled. "Tempting, but I think I'll pass for today" she whispered, a little inviting.

Noct didn't reply for a moment, probably to cover for any awkwardness or relief he felt- 'probably'.

Soon enough though, he got up from the chair to sit beside her, which she didn't mind - one hand left theirs, slowly brushing against her cheek/the fringes of her hair. Iris let that go on for a little, knowing (and liking) that he always started off small, before working his way into more of a 'mood'- all part of an ongoing effort to be more openly, even comfortably soft around her.

The entire time, she gently moved her fingers across his other hand.

Soon, they were close enough to feel each other's breath, with Noct the first to initiate things this time - his gentle yet slightly-hesitant brushes made her feel warm and happy, and Iris touched a hand to his cheek midway through. His hand kept up the brushes over her cheek, while the other went to her shoulder, pulling her closer... in answer, she moved her hand to the back of his head, threading through his hair- he moved slightly at that, but was fine. At least a minute passed like that, probably two, then Noct pulled her even closer to him. It took her a second, but she realized he'd (somewhat) opened his mouth in their kiss... after a split-second, she pulled back slightly and caught her breath a little.

Up-close, Noct was doing the same, but appeared a little confused (and slightly worried). "Too much?" he breathed after a second.

"No, that's not it" Iris answered, her cheeks warm. "I'm just surprised; I didn't think you'd try that for awhile longer."

For a moment, she could've sworn his brow furrowed, but then it disappeared and his hands moved to her cheeks- he kept them there too.

"Why?" he whispered, seeming genuinely curious.

Not minding where his hands were, she put hers over them, managing a smile. "Because, while I- I feel a lot about you Noct, you only just started several months ago" Iris admitted, if gentle. "That, plus your getting used to things, and I thought you'd want to take some time before trying anything more. Even if you're more proactive than you were before, I thought that remained true."

A little 'mmh', before his eyes closed for a time.

"It's true that I still feel awkward sometimes" he breathed, before getting a touch softer. "However, I'm still capable of behaving more forwardly, even if I feel that way. R-Remember our first kiss?"

His voice had hitched, but the words still brought everything back.

"Vividly" Iris admitted, able to recall all the details. "I still don't know exactly what possessed you right then, to kiss me out of gratitude... but I'm really glad it did."

Several seconds passed, Noct seeming to slightly struggle with himself, but otherwise he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Me too" he whispered afterward. "I also thought you'd say something like that."

"Hmm?" Iris breathed, a bit confused.

A little smile appeared, before he glanced off for a time. "Recently, I was thinking about us, and how we both said we wanted things to happen naturally" Noct said, making a sound - his voice had hitched again. "I then realized, because of that, that you might only try the bigger stuff if _I_ started them first... because you don't want to rush anything."

Her cheeks grew warmer; it's true, but hearing him say it with that softer undertone was something else.

"And if I were to go awhile without realizing this" he continued, with some effort. "It would lead to time wasted, when we could potentially be doing... other things. I don't want us to rush, but neither do I want us t-to waste our time."

As he spoke, she felt a growing sense of wonder, along with excitement.

"You mean that...?" Iris whispered.

Noct hesitated slightly, but looked at her evenly. "Sometimes I might need to catch my breath, and I'll probably be awkward a lot" he managed, more gentle. "But otherwise, I just want to do my best, Iris, as long as we're both willing. I- I won't mind if you make any first moves, on occasion."

Soon as he finished, Iris smiled and kissed him again; the suddenness surprised him, but otherwise he managed to return it.

"You've definitely grown, Noct" she whispered softly, pulling back - he had a small reaction, but said nothing. "So, you'd be willing to go as far as- as 'that' type of kiss?"

A moment passed, but he managed a slightly nod. "As long as it's not flat-out intense, the first times anyway" he said, more slow and awkward; she had to suppress giggles. "Otherwise I should be good."

"Well, that's reasonable. What about after that?"

Noct's expression changed, blinking once- he didn't seem to have an answer at first, before he jolted slightly. His gaze moved down, seeing how she'd moved a single finger onto his collarbone, gently tracing it over his clothes, before he looked at her again.

Iris kept the smile, hoping he understood how happy she felt.

"It doesn't have to be anything big; just little things like this for now" she assured, gentle. "Tracing my finger here, resting my hand against your chest- I'd aim to be quite comforting with those. If that's okay with you, Noct."

He considered that, glancing at her finger again with some awkwardness, but never once showed discomfort.

"As- As long as you start off slow, like I said" he eventually answered. "But would uh... would me brushing over your legs be okay with you too?"

That time, Iris truly did giggle: he sounded like he really wanted to know, yet otherwise didn't have a clue deep down. Noctis Lucis Caelum, their King and her boyfriend, who's still semi-awkward around women and romance in general, even if he tried to hide it.

She savored that knowledge; it's too good.

"Well, you can try" she admitted, softer as her finger moved, lightly tracing the curves of his upper lip (which surprised him). "I think I'd like it, but I can't judge until I've felt it."

Noct was silent for a few moments, before letting out a breath and slipping closer.

"Well, we'll see" he breathed, more quiet and focused (probably using his Kingly confidence). "For now, we'll just..."

He trailed off, but Iris merely closed her eyes - the kiss started off simple, but the buildup to other affections was considerably shorter than before. As much as she welcomed that, there was still a nervous-excited rush in her belly, and a growing happiness.

She intends to enjoy it all.

* * *

 **Somehow, a Regalia 2.0 just seem like an eventuality, not an 'if' when it comes to Noctis- it isn't FFXV without a cherished car, and I wish I could say that completely un-ironically.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Insomnia_

Honestly...

Noctis let out a breath, walking backstage - read: into the building - as the voices of the crowd gathered outside, if getting quieter now. The building itself wasn't really anything special by itself, and sported numerous patch jobs and hasty repair efforts, but it was a temporary command center of sorts.

Right now though, he just tried to steady his breathing/heart-rate, along with keep his composure; even now, answering the more personal questions like his relationship with Iris weren't always easy for him. He did his best to answer what he liked about her, what they typically did together, and more such questions - then and now - while trying to ignore as many of the non-reasonable bits as possible, yet even still. Nowadays though, it was slightly more difficult, thanks to people bringing up the... the 'implications' of their relationship, since they've been together for months now. Keeping his composure for those was the easy part, but he did manage to say that while he's thinking about those things, he's also not sure at this point.

It was true: ever since that talk with Iris at Galdin Quay, those kept running through his head, i-in general... though part of him wondered if the same's true for Iris or not, regarding having similar thoughts...

B-But anyway, what he _hadn't_ been expecting today, was that brazen question of if their relationship was purely to continue the line of Lucis, particularly as soon as possible. It'd taken him a lot of effect to hide his reactions to that, and Noctis is pretty sure a little had _still_ slipped out - he'd been a mix of flustered, offended, and angry all at once. He'd managed to contain most of those reactions, thankfully... including the thought that the guy's an ass for asking that, for thinking that it might be true.

As if- hmph.

 _"Thankfully, the crowd was shocked too"_ he thought to himself, glad he can at least say those thoughts internally. _"He was probably a crazy. Not that my answer would've changed anyway."_

Letting out another breath, Noctis felt himself starting to ease, having 'vented' (sorta)- still, he began to instinctively compose himself, knowing he'd have to go back out there soon. Iris may be unexpectedly late, but this is the only break he's going to have, so best he make use of it...

"Your Highness."

He turned, before inclining his head. "Cor" he greeted as acknowledgement, thinking it's good timing. "Any news to report?"

"A fair bit" the older man confirmed, even with a tiny lip curve. "It seems there are far more survivors in Accordo than we first thought."

This surprised him, and it fueled his next reaction. "How so?"

Cor began to dig into his supplies, but otherwise continued talking: "While there were many refugees to Lucis during eternal night, there were a fair number who wouldn't abandon their continent, for several reasons. While they couldn't hold Altissia, they managed a different solution: living in a connected series of large caves."

Hearing about Altissia brought back vivid memories of facing Leviathan, but the tidbit about caves gave him even more mixed feelings.

"Normally daemons lived in dark areas like that, but many moved out during eternal night" Noctis said, considering things. "Enough for the people to clear them out, and give the place so much concentrated light at the entrances that no daemon would go back in. Or so I'm guessing."

"Exactly, sir. It was a hard life for all involved, particularly in maintaining self-sufficient food and water supplies, but many got through it" Cor answered, before pulling out what he'd been digging for: a sealed letter. "Including Altissia's leader, Camelia. She wanted you to have this."

He felt relieved, and not just to hear that Camelia had survived; finally some out-and-out good news about the other continents.

"No doubt a long list of things she wants to say to me" Noctis mused, taking the letter. "Perhaps even including that reckoning she diplomatically threatened me with before. Or the specifics of how to handle the Accordo refugees living here in Lucis now."

Cor glanced at the letter, but didn't seem surprised as he gave a small, friendly smile. "I couldn't say, Your Highness. I can only tell you that she expects your answer in person, near a large camp beside Altissia."

He returned the favor, thinking that's gonna be an interesting visit. "As expected of her" he answered, a little lighter, before a thought occurred to him. "I assume preparations are being made to supply Accordo with necessities and such?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then if you will, Cor, have someone add a few shipments of radios and other technologies to the list of supplies, along with the materials needed to build and maintain such" he commanded. "I would have us help them rebuild their society. I assume they won't accept handouts forever, but it's the least we can do now that we're able."

For a moment, Cor smirked in approval as he saluted. "At once, Your Highness" he said, soon pulling out his phone to make that call as he moved away.

Noctis watched him go for a moment, seeing that despite age beginning to set in, Cor remained determined and focused on moving forward. Then he considered the unopened letter again- he didn't have time to pursue it at length now, but maybe it's just as well: he still had to think about a number of things, including the statement he made to Prompto, back in Gralea. He'd said he'd try to make everyone under one nation, as it shouldn't matter where everyone come from, but that was much easier said than done... not to mention, he won't be the only one with a say in the matter.

He could imagine the gist of that conversation with Camelia, pretty easily:

 _"So what is this hypothetical proposal you wish to discuss, King Noctis?"_

 _"Basically, if it were possible, I would want to work toward all peoples of Eos becoming under one nation. Everyone would be equal, because it shouldn't matter where you come from, or what you can do, so long as we help each other become better."_

 _"That is much easier said than done. And it sounds quite presumptuous as well."_

 _"Agreed on that first count. But, if you're implying that this would mean turning everything over to be ruled by Lucis, or any other country, that's not what I'm saying. Hammering out the details won't be easy, but perhaps it could be something new; not one ruler of the entire world, but rather multiple people who decide on decisions together. If something like this came to pass, we would still command our respective nations, yet we and Tenebrae's leader would still meet on occasions to discuss matters, of all kinds. But that's precisely why I'm talking in hypotheticals; this isn't a decision I or you alone can make, and it's certainly not one that can be done right away, even if everyone agreed today."_

 _"Particularly when the world is still picking up the pieces. Still, if our arrangements of mutual aid and diplomacy continue, perhaps we could begin to lay groundwork for this idea, assuming there are no snags in that process."_

 _"But if they're aren't any snags, only then might you seriously consider this idea."_

 _"Precisely."_

Lip curved, Noctis tucked the letter among his other supplies-

-as he did so, a side door soon opened in a hurry and Iris stumbled in, though she soon saw him.

"Sorry I'm late, Noct" she said in a hurry, looking slightly winded as she walked up to him. "Stupid truck broke down on me."

He sympathized, but smiled a little, glad she made it - that'll help with pleasing the crowd outside.

"Even so, you still got good timing, Iris" he assured, hand on her shoulder for a little. "But now that you're here, they're gonna be all over you like usual... hope you're prepared."

"Of course I am" Iris assured, returning the smile, hands behind her back now. "Even if I'm a little nervous being the center of attention, I've got this."

"Good" Noctis answered, before checking the time. "It'll resume in about five minutes. Oh, and uh, are we still on for this plan of yours today?"

"We are, Noct" she said with ease, if slightly teasing. "But for right now, I'm curious if you got any interesting questions."

While glad to know the plan's still on, recalling the one question in particular made him pause.

"In a way" he admitted, slower; he wasn't surprised that Iris immediately picked this up.

"Hmm? What's up?"

His mouth twisted a bit, but after checking that no one else was nearby, he leaned closer to her ear- he managed to tell her about the brazen question posed to him. While he pulled back quickly, struggling not to let his cheeks heat up, Iris seemed to have a similar issue... though it was mostly overtaken by her being offended.

"What an ass" she muttered under her breath, brow furrowed as she glanced away. "How can this guy believe we're _that_ kind of people? For crying out loud, I wouldn't have agreed to anything if that _was_ your only intention."

While pointedly not trying to think about that, Noctis was inwardly smirking/relieved that she had the exact same reaction as him.

Then Iris jolted slightly, slowly glancing at him. "O-Oh, um... sorry, Noct. I know this must've been harder for you, because uh..."

His only reaction was to take her hand, which made her fully turn toward him.

"It was, but I handled it. And I agree that the guy was an ass" he said in an equally-quiet undertone, head tilted a little. "He probably wasn't thinking at all, as even the whole crowd was shocked at that question."

After a moment, her lip curved, and she squeezed his hand back.

"Plus we want things to happen naturally anyway" she 'teased', but her look basically said thanks. "Although I guess I wouldn't mind if something crazy did happen."

Noctis slightly raised an eyebrow, but slowly chuckled- that may be a tease, but she almost sounded sincere as well.

"Well, one step at a time, Iris" he said, more mild; that softened her demeanor. "For now, there's nothing crazy."

"Yeah. But I still love how things are."

"...Mmh."

There was something about the way she'd said that, which almost bothered him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

/

 _Later; noon_

Mmh, she's glad to be away from those questions - sure it went well like the last handful, but she'd still been inwardly disgruntled by what Noct told her. The sheer nerve of this unknown guy... if he'd still been in that crowd and spoken up again, with Noct subtly pointing him out (as she figured he would), it would've been hard to restrain what she's really thinking about him.

Either way, Iris preferred to let that whole thing die down.

"So, this is it, Noct" she said, more soft as she gestured, picnic basket currently at her feet. "I know it could use a little work, but I think it has potential, which is why it's mine now."

Beside her, Noct gradually looked around the area with interest, noting a lot of different things, but also closed his eyes after awhile and took in the sea breeze with a little smile. The widespread grass was mostly 'okay' due to prolonged light starvation, as were the two stand-apart trees nearby (and the small forest higher up the hill), though a smaller section of the former was pretty much dead, and had been for a long time. Still, it had a lovely view: much like Cape Caem, this raised outcropping of rock overlooked the sea as much as it did the area around them, and some hundreds of feet down/away from them, waves lapped at the shoreline. Meanwhile, there was a constant air current coming in from the sea - sometimes filled with a little ocean spray too - and it'd always felt so refreshing, as did the sheer open space.

"That area" he said, pointing toward the dead grass. "How'd that happen, Iris?"

"There used to be a big abandoned building behind us" Iris said, slightly playful. "It fell apart years ago, crushing most of the grass there, but everything else was unaffected; it was only just cleared two days ago. I had to ask for a few favors to get that done, since this area is technically on the fringes."

A small chuckle. "Sounds like it'll need to be ripped up too, and replanted" he said, mild yet still curious. "Still... why buy this smaller area for yourself?"

Iris held her hands behind her back, smiling. "Can't you guess, Noct?"

He looked at her for a moment, slowly growing more serious.

"...you plan to build a house here, don't you."

"With a looot of help, yes" she said, softer yet sincere. "I think it'd make a good place to call home. After my time on the road with you guys, and in Lestallum, I've found that I prefer the more nature-y aesthetics than what it's like in Insomnia, although I certainly don't hate it or anything."

In answer, Noct slowly stepped closer and touched her hand- she returned the favor, intertwining their fingers.

"That's- heh, wow" Noct breathed, but gentle. "I knew you wanted something like this, but... I didn't expect it so soon."

"Well, I've yet to get it started actually" Iris ventured, more mischievous; he briefly smirked. "But it'll be worth it once it's all done. I'm even thinking of having a dock constructed near that shoreline down."

Surprised, his expression soon had bits of excitement. "A dock?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "Seriously?"

She turned toward him, grinning. "Well, let's see" she playfully 'mused', struggling not to giggle at her own tone. "Once everything's built, you might come to visit, and we can hang out while you fish. It could even be a secret spot for you as King, to get away from everyone and just relax. And then of course, when I've finally learned how to fish from you, I'll need to make sure I can practice correctly, perhaps with additional pointers from you, Noct."

As she spoke, Noct got a gleam in his eyes, and even a brief smirk.

"All those reasons included me in some fashion" he said, snarky. "Isn't that suspicious?"

Iris shook as she (barely) held in her giggles, and then it broke; she laughed hard, with Noct soon joining in via chuckles, as was clearly his intention. She would've lightly 'hit' his shoulder, but was too busy enjoying herself- oh god, he couldn't know much she liked that tone of his.

"That aside" Noct continued, still kinda-chuckling. "I- I think it's a great idea, Iris."

"I thought you might say that" she managed, similarly 'struggling'. "That last part, anyway- hehehe, oh wow."

This time he didn't answer with words, but instead reached down, picking up the picnic basket with both hands. When she realized this, he seemed to be looking it over, at least before glancing at her- she soon realized he's curious again, even with his semi-amused demeanor.

"It's not as good as my sewing work, but I thought I did good enough" Iris said after a moment, before slightly sheepish: "Though you can see more than a few threads sticking out."

"So I can" he answered, still looking it over. "Heh, but it's pretty functional regardless; nice work. Shall we eat?"

"Yeah, let's."

...

Even if it's not perfect, Iris's work on this basket was certainly more than he could do- the thought made him amused. Even as he sat down, there was a near-constant sea breeze that pulled at their hair/clothes, but it was a nice feeling; it reminded him well of Galdin Quay, and his first impressions of it. He almost envied Iris, getting to live in a place like this in the future... Noctis wondered if it reminded her of Cape Caem as well, and then thought it probably did, because this place is a lot like it. Her plan to add a dock down there only furthered his content feelings, because he's seriously considering her offer of having a secret fishing spot, even if it'll take some time for that.

For now though, he was deciding that he liked this picnic idea already: it was nice and simple, and just the two of them.

"Since I had some time, I balanced things out for us both" Iris said gently, pulling out various foods on his right. "Some meat, along with fruit and grains, among other things."

"Sounds good" Noctis agreed, setting a few portions on his plate - the meat in particular smelled wonderful.

"And then, some carrots and celery to go with my meal."

Besides setting his plate, he didn't outwardly react, though inwardly was a different matter...

Iris made a sheepish sound. "Don't worry, Noct" she said, a little teasingly-soft. "I'm not putting them anywhere near you; I know how much you dislike them."

"Eating them, sure" he answered carefully, looking at her. "But anything else is fine with me now, usually."

After a moment, she gave him a small smile and a nod, though she seemed surprised at his lack-of-outward-disgust. "I guess that's fair, given how much you've changed" she admitted, finishing the set-up of her own plate - they soon began to eat. "But I will admit this: in the past, sometimes I thought about anything I could hypothetically say or do, that might get you try vegetables, just for fun. I knew the answer was always 'no', but I did wonder... at least way back then."

Well, she's not wrong; before everything happened, very little could get him to eat vegetables period, at least by themselves. But nowadays, he had reluctantly, perhaps even grimly made a small resolution - he doubted his actual dislike would ever change, but it'd help him in the long run, which he deemed important enough to try.

Iris made a sound, sheepish as she looked at her plate. "And now that I've said that, probably lost some points in your eyes" she ventured, slightly teasing.

"If you'd physically tried back then, sure" he said, if only half-paying attention as he steeled himself. "Today, not so much."

"Hmm. Not the answer I was expecting, but I'll take it."

Noctis slowly let out a breath, before swiping a random few vegetables from her basket... and before he could wonder if he's insane, started 'forcibly' chewing. Ngh- about as jarring as he predicted, but he kept going anyway, and once finished he swallowed them with effort, yet couldn't repress the shudder.

Took all of ten, maybe fifteen seconds, but it felt like twice that- 'great'.

 _"My stomach isn't churning though... I still want to shudder, but suppose that's something."_

*sigh*

After a second, his gaze slowly moved to where Iris sat-

-to say she's frozen with shock, eyes wide(r) and mouth hanging open a little as she stared at him, was almost an understatement.

His mouth twitched, trying to keep the taste out of his mind (and off his tongue). "Let me guess" he ventured, slow and without force. "'Who am I, and what I have done with Noct?'"

Iris blinked several times, then shifted in place. "Uhh... y-yeah..."

"I still don't like them; I'm sure you saw that" Noctis said, a little more assuring - other than that, he didn't bother to hide his distaste for what he'd just done. "Just once-in-awhile, I'll make myself eat them for several reasons, mostly related to my health... ideally, I _should_ make this a regular thing, but it's not that easy. I might eat them more often if I grow used to this unpleasant task - 'might' being the word - but for now, occasionally will have to do."

The mention of his health seemed to break through to Iris, as she began to shift again, even setting her plate down at the end of his words. Her expression flickered, which gave him a semi-bad feeling: she might be thinking about his self-sacrifice, and how he wouldn't live as long as he normally would've, while he tried to remain unaffected and keep the roiling emotions down.

It _had_ happened, and it'd affected them both, but he'll do this best going forward; just gotta keep telling himself that, as it's better than dwelling upon it.

He hoped it's the same with her.

Whether she thought that or not though, her words were slower: "Even still, Noct, t- that was unexpected" Iris said, gazing at his face for awhile. "I mean, really... I'm _seriously_ impressed right now; you have no idea."

To that, he managed a brief lip curve, understanding. "And shocked, I take it."

For a moment, Iris's expression became 'are you kidding?', before it softened and she gave a little smile. "A lot" she admitted, before uncertainty showed. "I-I just... even if it's gonna, um, be uncommon... will the guys know or...?"

Noctis wondered if she's thinking of something else than their reactions, but let out a breath. "Not for awhile" he answered, glancing off for a little. "I'm gonna need a lot of internal preparation, to not only continue doing this, but also get used to the practice. And much as I can handle the guys' ribbing, I'd rather not deal with that at the same time, at least at first- you got me?"

Just as he looked back, Iris took his hand again - when he saw her expression though, he was surprised to see how intense she looked. Without a word, she scooted closer until their shoulders were touching, her other hand brushing against his cheek before resting on the back of his head. Nervousness aside, he didn't really mind where this was going, but was slightly unsure about what she's feeling (besides shock and being impressed)- Iris soon gave a little smile, which started to relieve his 'worry'. After that, they settled into a kiss, working their way through small affections... though she did surprise him by how deeply she worked her fingers through his hair.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been.

The way she went about everything, it was different from their other times: not just soft, or the small passion that they're beginning to explore, but more of a combination. If he had to describe it, the only thing that came to mind was _loving_ \- no other thing came close, though it didn't help that his brain's slightly muddled now. This extended to her sounds too: little gasps and similar that made his heart-rate rise, along with new feelings - nothing too big yet, but he wasn't entirely sure what they were exactly. Iris pulled him even closer, both arms around his neck... he barely noticed, engrossed in the sensations of her lips, of her closeness and her warmth.

And if that weren't enough, she touched her tongue to his lips.

A little groan escaped his mouth, liking that sensation- it wasn't long before his mouth opened even more, and before Noctis knew it, her tongue had slipped into his mouth, and then their's were slowly entwined. The sensation was even better than he'd (tentatively) thought it'd be, even as her hair grip tightened a little, holding him even closer, but he didn't mind in the slightest and began to return the favor.

Too soon, or so it seemed, they had to pull apart for air - Iris kept him close even then though.

After several seconds: "I get you, Noct" she whispered, extremely soft. "And I love you."

Still slightly out-of-breath, it took a moment before that registered, and he found himself dumbfounded, unable to say anything. It's true he already knew that, and therefore it wasn't an actual _surprise_ , but to actually hear her say it out loud... well, he hadn't been prepared.

"I really do" Iris continued, resting her forehead against his. "It feels great to finally say that out loud."

"..."

A little hum. "Flustered or not, I don't even mind you not answering" she added, gentle. "But you never cease to amaze me."

Iris lingered a moment before pulling back, if still sitting very close to him, shoulder-to-shoulder even- despite his awkwardness, Noctis saw how she picked her plate, and remembered his was still there. So after a second quickly pulling himself together, he picked his plate up and began to eat again; the motions helped with getting the vegetable taste off his tongue, and indirectly helped him get over his awkwardness.

Though it took longer to completely go away...

"I don't think it was that amazing" he said slowly, getting better by the end.

Her only answer was a giggle, eating one of her fruits while leaning against his side; clearly she knew he's just saying that, which admittedly he kinda is. At the same time, the newer feelings were lingering in his chest, including the moment they just shared (among other things)... he had an idea what this all meant, b-but he still had yet to truly figure it out.

And he will, but only once he's _completely_ sure.

"And uh, also, this is some good stuff" Noctis managed to continue- the sincerity helped a bunch. "The fruits, and the meat. Did you make all of this?"

"Most of it, yeah. Still got a ways to go, but Ignis's tips are paying off."

Somehow, he didn't doubt that one bit; even if Ignis could no longer cook for him like old times, he imagined teaching Iris would help make sure he still got some good meals. His lip curved as he ate, thinking that even now, Iggy still hasn't given up acting like his mother, at least in spirit- heh, but despite some annoyances, it hadn't been all bad.

And he certainly appreciated it; better late than never.

* * *

 **Considering what else Noctis has gone through, getting himself to eat vegetables is nothing by comparison, since he has to make sure he stays healthy as King of Lucis... but that doesn't mean he'll ever actually _like_ them; this is him we're talking about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

 _Outside Secondary Hunter HQ_

Noctis sidestepped the blow, then had to back up as Iris pressed the attack against him - as practiced though, after a few blows, he sidestepped her next attack and aimed the flat of his 'blade' at Iris's arm. Yet again, it hit her body with a 'Smack' rather than going through it, and she made a sound even as their combat paused; luckily the weapons were foam, so no harm could be done.

"Yet again" Iris said, a little put-off as she lightly rubbed her arm, if smiling. "It's harder than you make it look, Noct, this 'phasing'."

A little nod, easing out of his stance and lip curving.

"Well, that's just from years of practice. I didn't get it right away myself, much less that easy when I _did_ get it" he said, gentle. She'd done it twice by accident thus far - when throwing across open spaces - but she hadn't quite gotten the trigger yet, but they're working on it. "In fact, since I told them about the new conditions, the guys are similarly taking their time learning this too."

She gave a little nod. "True enough, I guess" she said, before seeming curious. "By the way though, which royal arm did they choose?"

He glanced up for a moment. "Well, Prompto chose the shuriken" Noctis started, choosing not to use their official names (since Iris was still getting used to which was which). "Ignis chose the katana. And Gladio chose the dual swords. These help add to their strengths while covering a bit more of their weaknesses."

"In other words, 'why not?'" Iris added, almost playfully smirking; he slowly chuckled a little. "But good for them, aiming to be more balanced."

"Heh, yeah."

She gained an almost-knowing look about his 'answer', before holding up her weapon again, far more intense and serious in preparation- he began to get ready for another round too.

But before either of them could start: "Your Highness!"

They both looked across the road, finding that the caller was Cindy- she was waving a hand and everything.

"I finally got the darn thing finished, and ya'll can check it out at your leisure" Cindy continued, as cheery as ever. Despite that though, Noctis still found it weird how Cindy could sound world-weary sometimes, though that's not to say she had ever lost her drive at all. "Come on over to the garage and have a looksee, if it's not too much trouble."

"We'll be right over, Cindy" he called back, before looking at Iris. "Talk about timing."

Iris just gave a chuckle. "Because this is so close by, I'm tempted to say 'race ya', and then kick your butt with a head start" she answered, completely teasing as she took care of her own mock-weapon. He had to struggle not to smirk, but wasn't surprised by the comment, even as he wondered yet again how she could switch from serious (during training) to her normal teasing so easily.

That aside, it's not a bad thing, for sure; he rather liked it.

...

"So, this here be your official tool, Your Highness."

Noct took the tablet thing from Cindy, holding it so she (Iris) could also see, even as Cindy moved around to his other side. "As ya'll can see, you have the base model that ya can then edit and such" Cindy continued, using her finger to demonstrate various bits. "Each part will bring up a list of options, including shape and all sorts of other stuff. And 'course, details telling ya'll what they'll do. Then this here 'special section' is parts I could add on with your permission, including it being able to soar through the sky like a bird."

A second of surprise, from both her and Noct.

"Wait, it could _fly_?" Iris asked, seriously impressed.

"With a bunch of special components, Iris" Cindy said with ease, hand on her hip. "Found 'em in Niflheim's former bases here. While old, they're still quite reliable; it'd be a simple matter for me and Pumpkin to hook 'em up for ya both. Landing would be real _tricky_ though, according to Paw-paw."

"I don't doubt Cid's word on that" Noct said, eyebrows briefly raised. "Still, this is impressive Cindy. I'm glad both you and Prompto are willing to make a new Regalia."

"Well, Regalia in spirit anyway" Cindy admitted, less cheerful now - with one hand, she adjusted her trucker hat. "Even if they be 'xactly alike, the old girl's gone, and it's a darn shame... still, Your Highness, we'll make ya'll a new car worthy of your title, one that'll rival the Regalia or surpass her. It won't be easy, but I'll see 'er done."

Noct soon held out his hand, which Cindy shook.

"Just let us finalize the design, before you start anything" he said, sincere. "I still have yet to pay you two."

"I woulda been willing to work for nothing, believe you me" Cindy said, quite sincere. "But if the King's insisting on paying, I won't turn him down either."

"Still, thank you" he answered, receiving a small nod. "Once we've decided, you'll get this back first thing."

"A done deal. When that happens though, let's all have ourselves a party to celebrate - all the guys be welcome too, so give them a holler."

Iris let out a little laugh. "Will do, Cindy. Hope it's soon, but really, good job on this tablet design."

Cindy returned the little laugh, winking. "All in a day's work" she said, half-turning. "Now if ya'll excuse me, Your Highness, Iris, I should get things prepared for today's project."

"Sure thing, Cindy."

"When we have that party though, I'm setting you and 'Pumpkin' up under mistletoe" Iris called after her, entirely teasing-

-Cindy didn't turn around, or slow in the slightest; still, Iris could've sworn she shook her head slightly, perhaps trying not to laugh. Smiling to herself, she turned a little, finding Noct looking at her with a 'curious' eyebrow-raised look- almost as if he's debating whether she's serious or not.

"Don't worry, Noct. I was joking, and Cindy knows that" Iris assured, hands behind her back. "It's how I tease her regarding her 'private' relationship with Prompto."

He took a few moments, before letting out a breath/chuckle. "I hope that's true" he played along, more mild as he turned around; she soon followed, walking along with him. "Still, back to the matter at hand."

"Of course. I can't believe Cindy could get a car to fly" she admitted, letting out a small laugh. "That'd be quite the rush, and it'd become quite famous too, particularly if it's the King's ride."

"So it would" Noct agreed, looking the tablet over for a few more seconds, before he tucked it away. "Yet when they find out Hammerhead's garage built it, they'll be swamped with requests to have that feature too."

"But unless there are more components, she'll have to say it's a one-time thing. That'll be disappointing, for sure."

"Mmh."

Iris privately smirked; Noct and his 'occasional' single-digit-or-less responses.

"Still, that's for later, when Cindy and Prompto can actually start building the Regalia 2.0" she admitted, brushing her fingers against his - seconds later, they came close to the road and it's railing. "After our training time's up today, what's your schedule, Noct?"

For a time, Noct half-sat against said railing, occasionally glancing at the secondary Hunter's HQ. Even now, other trainees and several Kingsglaive could be seen there, practicing like there's no tomorrow - an old habit from eternal night - with the latter having also kept an eye on them from a distance, just in case Noct or her needed them for something.

"Well after training, I do have conferences with Cor and Aranea; the usual state-of-affairs talks and such" he said, thoughtful as he looked over the terrain now, seeming nostalgic. "Then tomorrow and the day after that, I have a lot of bigger stuff planned, including a visit to Accordo to meet with Camelia again. Then there's a free day that hasn't been filled up yet, but that and the days after are still being determined."

"Any chance then that we could skip training today, and do something else?" Iris asked, slightly mischievous. "This isn't me being lazy, but I don't think I'll get a breakthrough today."

Noct looked at her for a bit, seeming to gauge several things. "Judging by your tone, I'm assuming you have something planned?" he asked with a small smirk, rather snarky.

In return, she gave a little grin, moving her fingers in his.

"Something I've wanted to ask for awhile, but held off on. You got a swimsuit?"

He took several moments, not only registering the question but also the context behind it.

"...not this moment, but I'm sure I could get one easily enough" he said, a bit slower, before curiosity crept in. "Why did you hold off on asking that though?"

"Well as your girlfriend, my first instinct would've been to pick something that'd look good on me, and get your attention" Iris said, softer; he moved a bit at those words, probably internalizing his awkwardness. "Whether I'd look cute, beautiful, or- or even sexy, anything good like that would do. But at the same time, I knew doing that too early probably wouldn't work - back then, you probably would've been too awkward to look at me that way. It might've even made things harder for you in general, and I didn't want to do that... but now, I think we should be fine, especially since you said it's okay for me to make some first moves like that."

His cheeks hovered somewhere between normal and slightly-red, but his expression wasn't _exactly_ awkward- his fingers briefly moved against hers, then squeezed them. "I... I probably would've been" he said more carefully, before easing up. "Awkward, I mean, but still fine. That aside- thank you, Iris, for considering my feelings."

To that, she just smiled.

After a bit, Noct returned the favor. "I probably could've handled that offer today" he admitted, before shaking his head. "But obviously I can't. And even if I did have a swimsuit, we only have a few hours left here... if we were to swim, I'd rather we'd have plenty more time to... uh, enjoy ourselves."

Conceding that with a 'mmh', Iris was _slightly_ disappointed that it wasn't gonna happen today, but was otherwise fine.

"Well then, I guess it's back to training" she said, to psyche herself into that mindset again. "If things go our way, we can go swimming on that free day you mentioned, and if not it'll have to wait a little longer. But for now, hopefully I'll get that breakthrough sooner than I think."

He gave a small 'heh', standing up straight now. "Well just do your best, as will I."

"Sure."

* * *

 _Insomnia_

 _Several days later_

"Looks like you've been been busy" Noctis said after a moment, looking around the area.

Sure, the trees and the small forest area looked much the same as either, but the grass had definitely been trimmed. The area with the dead grass was now mostly barren, but many small green stalks could be seen poking through the soil; no doubt replanted grass seeds for that... however, there was now a much bigger barren spot in the middle of the area.

Iris was somewhat sheepish, a hand moving over her lower back, the other keeping her bag's strap over her shoulder. "Everyone helped out, ripping up the roots and digging with shovels; that and all the other care was kinda 'backbreaking'." she said, giving a little smile. "We definitely felt that at the end of the day, including Gladdy. Still, some of the major work's done - just gotta build the actual house, and the utilities stuff. Sounds simple... but has a lot of work involved there."

He kept looking for a bit, before making a sound as he turned around.

"You're really working hard for this, Iris" he said, more gentle.

Her expression softened. "Well, as I'm sure we all do, I'd like a place that's my own. A proper one" she said, looking out toward the shoreline now. "This will make sure of that, even though I still need to wait awhile."

Noctis moved over, slipping his hand into hers after a moment, and she gave him a smile in return.

"But, we're not here for a full tour. Not yet" Iris continued, more cheery. "You wearing your swimsuit, Noct?"

"Underneath my clothes, as you told me" he answered, a bit mild. "I also assume this is where you'll tease me, saying you wouldn't mind if I watched you?"

By now, it's getting somewhat easier to stay stuff like that, though his mental preparation helped- he still felt awkward instead, which Iris probably wouldn't miss, but is otherwise fine. Plus given that Iris is vocally forward, it's a matter of _when_ , not if she'd say something like that... he thought it's sorta, well cute sometimes, and still envied her ability to be like that.

Her cheeks turned a bit pink, but other than that/slight surprise, Iris didn't seem affected.

After a moment: "I see you're starting to really get me, Noct" she breathed, simply sincere.

"Well, uh, it has been awhile" Noctis pointed out, trying to adjust. "I'm getting used to your teases."

A little nod, before her smile softened yet again. "Well, I guess I'll leave it up to you."

"Huh?"

"It's your choice, Noct. You can watch, or you can look away; I don't think I'll mind either way."

When this registered, he felt a small rush, and might've lost his balance where he stood; thankfully he stopped the latter reaction before anything could happen. Still, he'd been expecting her to play along with the tease, as usual, not actually take it seriously... w-wow. Not helping the matter was that- that well, as her boyfriend and having been dating for almost five months now, he's _allowed_ to look, within reason. And in the back of his mind, he knew these nervous reactions were mainly due to awkwardness, yet when it counted, he could handle things.

This was no different.

"You- you really wouldn't mind, Iris?" Noctis asked, trying not to mumble. "I didn't expect that."

Iris gave off a hum, moving her fingers in his before she pulled away. "I can handle it, and of course I trust you. Might be a little nervous, but that's natural" she admitted, gentle. "But if you're not comfortable with-"

"I'm not" he said quickly, instinctively, before making a sound. "I mean- I'm not used to it, but I don't think I'd have a problem with it... unless being awkward counts."

Sure, he's starting to slowly ease, but it'd still been unexpected.

She giggled a little, if understanding. "Well, I'd probably be the same, just a little" Iris assured. "But it'll be okay, Noct. Really."

He didn't answer, inwardly adjusting to this situation, to make sure he'll be okay; Iris had surprised him with that answer, but he understood her reasoning. If it turned out she'd been completely immodest, he wasn't sure how he would've reacted... but then again, even if she _was_ , Iris wasn't the type who'd take every opportunity to showcase it.

"Thanks, Iris" he breathed, before slowly gesturing. "Still uh... since you've shown me your progress, we should get down to the shoreline now."

"Yeah. Let's go."

...

By the time they got down there, the small exercise had helped clear his mind, even as he settled more into things.

Sure, he might be a little awkward at first, but what else is new?

He'd been the first to slip his clothes off, and out of the corner of his eye, Noctis saw Iris curiously lingering over his chest a bit- that gave him several reactions. He almost swore that her cheeks started to redden though, but then she looked straight at him with a little smile, before putting her bag on the ground and digging out their towels. After that, she began to start just as he did, leaving his heart to beat faster when he noticed - he couldn't bring himself to look full-on while she took her clothes off (even if he _knew_ she's wearing her swimsuit underneath), but he didn't turn away either. Instead he focused on finishing the job, fully slipping his pants off and leaving himself wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks- the small chill from the air contrasted his body heat, just a bit.

As for Iris's swimsuit, she had a mainly black two-piece with some reddish color accents in the design, the bottom of which also had a skirt. While he wasn't overly much about it, he did actually look at the end, mostly in curiosity - Iris herself did a few stretches (which was a good idea), only noticing his look after a few seconds, but she had little reaction beyond a smile.

To be honest, his gaze was split between the way her swimsuit looked on her, and how Iris looked in general. Surviving eternal night, fighting off daemons - with a number of scars to prove it - and everything else had made her pretty fit, and definitely a touch more muscular than she'd ever been when she was younger.

...and hell did he approve.

"Sooo?" Iris breathed, hands behind her back now.

Yup, she wanted his opinion as usual.

"It- it looks great on you, Iris" Noctis said, better by the end. "Although... I'm getting strong vibes of your old outfit."

A little grin, glancing down at herself before she did an on-the-spot 'twirl'. "That's what I had in mind when I bought it, along with making sure it looked great" she said sincerely, before becoming a little mischievous: "But are you one to talk, Noct? You're wearing black like you always have, and probably always will as our King."

He smirked a bit, recognizing her bait. "That's the joke" he answered, snarky-

-and soon they were laughing a little, Iris with a hand near her mouth while he chuckled.

"A good one too. Still, you look great yourself, Noct" Iris admitted, moving closer before she visibly glanced at his chest/midsection.

...Heck of a way to imply 'in more ways than one'; thankfully, he wasn't surprised or overly-flustered (or surprised).

"Thank you" Noctis breathed then, starting to walk toward the shoreline - a few steps ahead, he half-turned, if hiding a smirk now.

"Now, as I believe you might say... race ya!"

He left Iris in the dust, stunned for a second before she jolted out of it.

"Noct!" she called after him, equal parts laughing and disbelieving even as she followed. "Get back here!"

Chuckling, Noctis soon ran into the shallows, splashing water everywhere- a little cold yet was thoroughly sun-warmed, so he kept going. As he got up to this waist, he heard more splashing, meaning she's close on his tail, but he still kept going with a little smirk.

Must faster than he expected, Iris's arms came around his chest, forcibly stopping him as he struggled a little for balance-

-and very much in the back of his mind, noticing that her body's pressed against his back.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, Noct" came her playful voice, straight against his ear; he felt a small chill that had nothing to do with the water. "But what a nice surprise."

"W-Well, that was the point" he said, managing a mild tone. "And uh, can you let go of me now?"

A little giggle, before her grip loosened, and then she turned him around on the spot with her hands- Iris' eyes were gleaming, bits of water clinging to her stomach/elsewhere. "Well, just looks like I have to return the favor" she said, completely teasing-

-then in the blink of an eye, she splashed him with water.

Sputtering slightly, seeing Iris standing there giggling, Noctis smirked and returned the favor; her little shriek of delight was what he liked to hear. It wasn't long before a little 'war' was set off, and by then they barely noticed the water's actual chill; he was having too much fun to care.

Including when partway through, Iris suddenly run straight at him, 'throwing herself at him'-

-naturally, he'd been quite unprepared, and they both went down with a giant splash.

The cold shock of the water, plus resisting the urge to breath, all took him a second to 'recover': thankfully, despite a lot of bubbles he could see just fine underwater. Iris remained attached to him for that moment, also getting used to being underwater before she let go, small bubbles briefly streaming from her mouth - like him, she could see just fine. Noctis had to admit, it was weird-yet-interesting to see her hair floating like that, though he imagined the same was happening to him too... still, the moment didn't last long. Iris soon kicked upward, and he quickly followed her lead since they couldn't hold their breathes for much longer; hadn't been prepared for that when she tackled him, after all.

They both surfaced easily, taking a moment to catch their breathes.

"Hell of a warning there, Iris" he managed to say, if mild.

For that, Iris half-heartedly splashed him, but with a giggle (and he chuckled). "Well, that's what surprises are for; you don't get much warning" she teased, brushing some wet strands from her face. "Still, I thought we might dive under for a bit longer. Do you wanna?"

Seeing as they're both already drenched, Noctis shrugged; why not?

Iris gave a little smirk, but then she took a deep breath and dove underneath, and he soon followed. The first thing he registered after opening his eyes was Iris swimming really close to him, before she cupped his face- and just as he began to wonder, kissed him then and there.

To say he'd been shocked was a a bit of an understatement; he _really_ hadn't been expecting that.

N-Not to say he didn't like it, or didn't return the favor - on both counts, he did, at least eventually on the latter - but this only reinforced his deep-seated impression: Iris is something else.

...

 _Considerably later_

"Aannnddddd... I win!"

"Heh, yeah yeah; payback for my earlier head start. I got that."

Grinning a bit, Iris just made her way out of the water, trying not to shiver; whew. "I told you I'd return the favor" she teased, even as she dug into her bag, sitting down at the same time - she tossed a towel at Noct, who caught it easily. "And it helps that you _let_ me get such a head start."

"It made us fair" he said easily, busy with drying his head now; she gave off a silent giggle, but started doing the same.

Minutes went by like that, though halfway through Noct chose to sit beside her, which she had absolutely no issues with. In fact, having dried off her upper body, she leaned against his arm, and he didn't jolt at all - after a second, his hand even started moving over her back. Iris noted that after all the fun they'd had, he no longer seemed awkward at all today- though, that's not to say he _couldn't_ still be. It made her smile, knowing she'll always like it when he's awkward, shy, or a dork... even if he can't publicly show it much as their King, she'll enjoy it in private.

Especially his reaction when she'd kissed him underwater; she'd wanted to try that, just to see what it's like.

It had definitely been interesting, and sorta-difficult, but still romantic.

After a minute or so, she was about to suggest they put on their regular clothes now, before pausing; Noct was fingering the back strap of her swimsuit top. Literally: his forefinger would nip at the strap on the way down, just enough that it would 'snap back' (if that counted as such), then moving back up and repeating the same motions, over and over.

Heart beating faster if a bit curious, she looked at Noct-

-who was looking at her in return, mouth moving slightly; his finger paused. "That's uh- that's mostly just a tease I'm doing" he whispered, low but okay. "Although, I do wonder if..."

He trailed off, no doubt trying to gather his resolve, but Iris soon got the implication- she began to feel warm.

"If I just want to be close, like normal, or if- if I'd like to go a little further than that" Iris whispered for him.

A brief look of relief, and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah" Noct breathed, if clearly using his Kingly confidence/resolve. "And have I ever told you how- mmh, how _grateful_ t-that I am, that you can accurately guess what... what I try to say?"

Iris took his free hand in both of hers, kissing his fingers.

"Not out loud, but I knew anyway" she assured him, entirely soft. "It wasn't hard to guess. Still, thank you, Noct."

He slowly nodded, giving a slight smile even as he moved his hand, which came up up to brush against her cheek. He slipped closer then, giving her a kiss that lasted for a few seconds - her heart-rate was still up, wondering what might happen next, but she wasn't nervous.

"I wouldn't mind us doing so" she whispered then, staying close. "But which do you want? The usual stuff, or a little more?"

Noct was silent for a time, both hands moving over her arms...

"For me, I'd like to do the usual small stuff for awhile, but- but maybe you can start with a little more, Iris. I-If you're okay with that."

The warmth started building in her chest, and she felt a little excited even though she knew this wouldn't be too much more- she smiled even more, then gently kissed Noct's neck, just under his jawbone. He barely moved, though his breath was a little heavier, before his hands started moving onto her back - knowing he'll take his time, Iris repeated the affection, content to wait.

But as soon as it felt okay to her, she quickly brushed her fingers over his chest, just to explore- what 'a little more' meant at this point. At times, she'd definitely been tempted to do that before now, so this was just sweet... a tiny part of her also began to wonder, about what it would be like when they got used to this, and started wanting a little more.

What then?

She didn't know... and honestly, she wasn't ready to think about it (and not just because of their situation right now)...

* * *

 **More of a 'breather' fluff chapter, but still setting up a bit for future events**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Lestallum_

"So, it's really about a tingling sensation in the back?" Iris asked, surprised. "I felt that a few times, and Noct did mention it, but I didn't think it was the key; just a part of it."

Working beside her, with a pot of Ebony also being heated up for himself, Ignis gave a small chuckle. "Well perhaps it is a tad unusual, but the inner workings of magic operate differently from reality" he said, putting the finishing touches on the food. "In this case, phasing through enemy strikes involves such a feeling. That's just how it is."

She giggled once, smiling. "Apparently. That's a little weird, but I'm sure it'll work out."

"It should; myself, Gladio, and Prompto have had an increase in success since we observed this, and we'll definitely need it for the task we intend on handling for His Highness."

"Sweet" Iris agreed, hoping to try this trick out soon, though she did wonder about this task. "For now though, I'll take these appetizers over before the guys get peckish. Would you mind handling the rest, Ignis?"

He briefly turned toward her, lip curving as he nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Iris."

Just like that, she took the small bowls and went into the living room area - Gladdy and Prompto sat in separate chairs, facing a TV that's currently on. At the moment, they were waiting for the inevitable broadcast that would cover Noct's interview today, even if all he's doing is taking questions from the people - it's been a regular thing for some time now, to keep up a sense of progress and keep peoples' spirits up even as they worked hard. She wished she could've been there for today's interview, but their scheduling didn't work out; a shame, but hanging out with the other guys is fun too. And thankfully, the Kingsglaive were all perfectly willing to take up her official job of guarding him, which they took to with the utmost seriousness.

She couldn't blame them; those still around/the new recruits had to have proven themselves to Bahamut, by their own account anyway, so it's no wonder they were serious about the job.

Anyway: "Here you go, Gladdy."

Gladdy took his steaming bowl of soup with a smirk. "I'm all for the main course, but I need this too after training" he said, mild and practically eager. "Can't just be all strength and speed."

Iris smirked as well, tapping his arm with her fist- he purposefully didn't look her way. "Like you need any more muscles, Gladdy" she said, entirely playful. "As you are now, you could probably pick me up with one hand; don't deny it."

"You've been saying to that to me since we were kids. Get a new exaggeration" he 'retorted', if trying to hide a grin.

Suppressing a laugh, Iris just moved on over to Prompto, who'd been checking something on his phone for the last minute. "Hmm?" he breathed when she prodded him, looking up, then registering her bowl. "Oh, thank you, Iris. Mmh; smells _reeally_ good."

That got her to grin. "Glad to hear it, since I made this much myself. Though, Ignis made the main course."

Prompto gave a little laugh. "Well, I'm looking forward to both" he said eagerly, moving his spoon through the soup. "After all the calories I burned during training, I gotta stock up on a few more. Whatever the main course is should do that easily, and this time I can actually afford it."

"I'm sure you'd be fine anyway" Iris said, sincere. "We can all pig out once-in-awhile."

Strangely, his glance at her seemed more inward than anything. "It's not that easy for me, Iris, though I get what you mean" he said, before starting to eat - she was a bit confused, wondering what he meant, but maybe now wasn't the right time. Particularly since Noct would be on soon; she wanted to listen, both to the general flow of questions and what the guys might say to them.

"Well, we also have a few vegetables on hand" Iris made sure to add. "Want some?"

From behind her: "Think I'll pass for today. Veggies are necessary, but today we'll just enjoy ourselves."

Without missing a beat, Prompto nodded with a small grin. "What the big guy said, Iris" he said, a little cheerful. "I mean, I'm not gonna pig out, but I'm gonna enjoy myself too."

"Oh, you guys" Iris said playfully, sitting down in another chair; she figured they'd say something like that. "Kinda like old times, right?"

"Yes, quite. Speaking of vegetables however-"

This came from Ignis, who'd arrived with their meaty main course, making sure to (carefully) give them to everyone as he went.

"-I nearly fainted when I heard our King eat some recently" he said, with numerous undertones. "I first thought that I was hallucinating, actually."

"Oh yeah! I thought it was a joke, but he had that dead-serious, uber-annoyed look when I told him to stop pulling my leg" Prompto added, if seeming a little awed (and curious). "For a moment I was actually weirded out, thinking that it might actually be true. Then later, it kinda just hit me dead-on... it was quite a shock."

"I know that feeling, Prompto" Gladdy 'rumbled', if amused. "Noct would never eat veggies period, and now he suddenly is? I suspect a certain sister of mine influenced him."

Iris felt extremely sheepish when the guys looked at her... after all, she'd thought they might 'suspect' her for this...

Still, after adjusting in her chair: "Actually, I didn't have _anything_ to do with this, guys" she said, before quickly adding, "I mean, I didn't know he was gonna until he started eating some in front of me!"

Gladdy had a more intense look, as per usual. "So you knew before us; guess I'm not surprised" he said, if still amused. "How long ago?"

"About two months. I only saw him eat more on a handful of occasions, but that's just in person; he hasn't said anything about otherwise. Not that his opinion of them has changed at all, unless you count 'getting used to them'."

Having finished handing over their plates, Ignis sat down in another chair, leaning forward. "Given the fact that he still hates them, there must be a reason, Iris" he said, also intent. "I understand why he kept this from us at first, knowing we'll never let him live it down, and we certainly won't. Yet he must've told you by now, if nothing else, since you were the first to see this almost-miracle."

Iris took a moment, finishing her mouthful of the main course. "Well, it's... it's an effort to help keep up his long-term health, even if it's not much" she answered, more quiet. "I'm sure you all know the context, as I do."

No one answered at first; thankfully, it gave her a little time to compose herself.

"So it's because of that" Gladdy eventually said, letting off a sigh. "It would take something serious for Noct, and even then he's starting it half-assed. But even _that much_ is a major improvement."

Prompto picked at his meal, almost kneading his lip. "And a hard adjustment" he added, more internally-focused and quiet. "I should know."

Ignis leaned back into his chair, head turning in the direction of the TV (as the session with Noct was just beginning); his expression seemed faintly exasperated for a time.

"I still can't believe this development, but I do approve of it" he said, trying to interject a lighter note. "I doubt our pushing him to be more consistent with eating vegetables will accomplish much - this is Noct we're talking about - but as his friends, it is our royal duty to keep trying."

Watching the TV, only half-listening now, Iris did wonder if Noct had anymore surprises in store for them.

...

 _Somewhat later_

 _"Your Highness, how are the situations with Accordo and Tenebrae, as of right now?"_

 _"Altissia is still in the process of rebuilding, but the situation is stable and aid will continue to be sent to Accordo for the next several months, under the care of Camelia. Tenebrae is less stable, but many of the refugees who came to Lucis have decided to start over there, so things should begin to improve; the kingdom of Lucis will do it's best to help on that end, as well as possibly help them settle the remains of the former nation of Nifheim, since it is now technically part of their lands now."_

On the TV, Noct continued to answer questions, while Iris just smiled from her seat- he's doing a good job as usual.

Being able to read his expression fairly well, his natural composure worked wonders for him - Noct made sure to give off a friendly air, but also making sure that he's fair about everything. In fact, she secretly thought that if you didn't make him awkward/surprised/shocked, he could talk about anything within reason, which helped with the questions thrown his way. Again though, she wished she could be there with him, to help whenever questions about 'them' popped up; Noct was always slightly flustered when answering, even if the details he gave were still reasonable. He's able to handle it, but still... Iris thought he's either got a ways to go before things become fully natural, or he'll _always_ be slightly-awkward when broaching such subjects.

She certainly wouldn't mind if it's the latter, hehehe.

"You stare at that screen much longer, it'll affect your vision" came from behind her, along with a tap on her shoulder.

Iris made a sound, looking up at her brother. "I'm just watching, Gladdy" she said, a bit mild/playful. "But since Prompto and Ignis excused themselves, and you haven't told me to get lost yet, I'm guessing there's something else on your mind."

A little smirk. "Close enough, you could say" he assured, sitting down in a nearby chair. "It's been six months, Iris. Despite my instincts as a brother, I have to wonder if you and Noct are getting 'serious' yet."

Her reaction was somewhere between flustered and not-quite-surprised - were she not distracted, Iris might have registered the questions Noct was being asked now on the TV.

"Gladdy" she chided, standing up. "What happens between me and Noct is none of your business, even if you are my older brother."

Gladio chuckled. "So long as it's happy and behind closed doors, sure" he said, and she struggled (slightly) to keep down a blush, before his gaze sharpened a bit. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

She paused, heart beating faster as she glanced down - without really noticing, she began to sit upon her chair's arm.

"Ever since we were kids, you crushed on Noct, even though he was the prince" he went on, if not unkindly. "At the time, you didn't think that you had a chance, but it didn't stop you from feeling that way. So while you thought he didn't seem interested in you, you held onto your feelings, and resolved not to tell him... at least for a long time. You should be getting the idea by now."

"...yeah, I know where you're going with this" Iris breathed, rather listless. "If somehow things changed, and he actually gave me a chance and it all worked out, like it has... being with Noct would eventually make me Queen."

Gladdy lifted his head slightly, having noted her change-in-tone, before he let out a sigh. "So you've known all along, yet avoided thinking about it. Perhaps you're still not thinking about it even now" he said, more shrewd. "That because mentioning it around Noct would just weird him out?"

"Well... yeah, basically. He tries his best, but even with my vocal teases, that would've been going too far... at least, if I said it."

"What's that mean?"

Iris remembered back, to that second time they stood on the cliffside overlooking Insomnia. "One time, he guessed that my unsaid forward tease was that- that I was the Queen-to-be, simply because we'd started dating" she admitted, feeling a lot. "He was struggling a little, but from the way he talked, just played it off as a non-serious tease like normal... admittedly a one-off one; he hasn't mentioned that since, just as I haven't. I quickly realized that it was such a serious thing to be saying, even as only a tease, and I'm sure he felt similar."

A moment of silence.

"So both of you know" Gladdy said, quiet-but-intent; he leaned forward. "As King, no doubt Noct has that angle on his mind sometimes, when he's thinking about the long-term; it is a possibility. But what about you, Iris? ...Are you really that scared to think about it?"

"...I wouldn't exactly say that, Gladdy" Iris answered, if not focused on what she's saying; in fact, she didn't realize how quiet her voice sounded. "I just... I feel like I have no reason to think about it, seriously or otherwise. At the moment we're still just dating, and while he knows I love him, I don't know how strongly he feels- w-well, other than it's good. But I'm happy with how things are between us now; I don't want to seriously bring this up again, and potentially make things awkward between us..."

A few moments passed, then he stood up and walked beside her chair.

"Well as far as that last part, if that's really what you think, there's not much for me to say" Gladdy breathed, clapping her shoulder; she slowly looked at him, finding his gaze intense. "Except this: the longer your relationship goes on, the less weight that reasoning holds. Even if you don't think it's likely to happen for a long time, that's no excuse not to give it _some_ thought. After all, what if it does work out? What if it does get that serious? And when/if that does happen... are you still gonna refuse to face that possibility because you're afraid of something? Or clinging to something else? I ain't sure which it is yet, but you'd better figure it out before I do."

The struggle to hide her blush was back full-force, and she gave him a mixed look, but was inwardly struggling right now; she... wasn't sure how to answer. Hearing Gladdy say all that (and lingering over what she'd said), Iris was becoming troubled by this apparent flaw she had - whatever it was - and how she hadn't realized it before: it's almost like she's secretly worried their relationship might not get that far, or didn't want them to.

Or worse, that because she spent a long time believing they could never be... she's still partly clinging to it, unconsciously or otherwise.

Is that it?

"I'll-" Iris started, before slightly clearing her throat. "I'll do my best, Gladdy."

After all, she's definitely gotta try and do _something_ about this, at the very least. Not having looked at him while she said that, Iris didn't see his reaction... all he seemingly did was shift where he stood, until he stepped even closer and hugged her.

She made sure to return it, feeling a little better... after it was over, she'd regained her composure, which was good too.

"...So then, is this the part where you ask me to get lost now?" she asked, almost lighter. "After all, I doubt your girlfriend would be pleased that I'm hanging around so long."

Gladdy wasn't fooled, but pushed her shoulder as he rolled his eyes. "Always the comedian, Iris" he 'retorted', more knowing.

"Well, it's pretty fun."

"Even if true, it's bull. But I'll go along with it, this time."

Hehe, of course he would.

* * *

 _Insomnia; near Citadel_

 _Hours later_

Noctis felt he's gonna need to think seriously, and soon... n-now if only his heart would stop pounding...

The panel itself had gone great, as he'd answered a lot of questions, and finally explained the new conditions about others wielding a single royal arm, after having determined the particulars in private. The crowd and press officials had been all over those details, including the question about a hypothetical Queen- he'd felt awkward at the mention, but answered honestly that they'd have access to all powers of his bloodline so long as he agreed to it, as per the new arrangement.

And then they had to voice the question of if Iris, who he's dating, is likely to become such at this point... plus some stuff about if she (or anyone he chose as Queen) would be like previous consorts, or be another monarch alongside him.

 _"Man"_ Noctis thought internally, struggling a bit. _"I mean it- i-it's kinda obvious that... mmh._ _Still, I'm lucky I didn't outright mumble there."_

He'd said 'no comment at this time' regarding Iris, but also added that he hadn't given thought to the dual ruler idea before- that much was true. From a purely-Kingly viewpoint, it's an interesting thing to consider... but also required a lot of thought, about the good and the bad, before he could decide such an important change period; right now, he needed to be focused on the immediate future.

Secretly, he also hoped Iris hadn't been watching the TV - yet if she had, she'd probably brush the questions off and have them continue as normal.

"Looks like someone was struggling at the end there, Your Highness."

Pulled from his thoughts now (and slightly glad for it), Noctis turned and instantly composed himself. From her spot, Aranea gave a friendly little smile, along with the Lucian salute before she came up to where he's standing.

"Aranea" he greeted, inclining his head. "It was that obvious?"

She gave a slight laugh. "Pretty much, sir" Aranea answered, glancing toward the door he came through earlier, which led to the podium and the now-dispersing crowd. "But I wouldn't worry; underneath the hero worship, they know you're doing your best. Being flustered and verbally flatfooted, a little, just means you're a regular person like them. That's basically a good thing for royalty, so long as it isn't too much, right?"

Honestly, he's still feeling odd about that hero worship angle, even if only some were 'too much' about it. Noctis knew it came with having ended eternal night - even though people didn't know about the cost of his own life, or Luna's hand in his still being here (not yet) - but it was embarrassing really.

"Of course" he answered, outwardly normal. "While I am King, I aim to be a friendly and personable one."

Aranea rested a hand on her hip. "In my opinion, you've succeeded, Your Highness" she said, with a slight friendly-playful stress; he gave a brief knowing look. "It's just what the people need nowadays from their King."

Noctis made sure to non-verbally show he appreciated that comment, before taking in a breath.

"Thank you. Now, Aranea" he said, getting to business. "What is today's report?"

She briefly smirked, before standing straight like before. "As of today, we've completely cleared Niflheim's former domain of it's non-daemon weapons" Aranea stated, professional now. "Myself and my men are still sweeping Tenebrae and Accordo, just in case, but mostly we're finding wrecks with little that's salvageable. What isn't being recycled is being stored, as per procedure."

A little nod. "Well, the timing works out" Noctis mused, glancing off. "Lucis is the only kingdom that had the manpower and supplies to handle this situation, even with rebuilding efforts continuing. But now that Accordo is relatively stable, and Tenebrae is getting closer to such, that situation must start to change."

"Because this kingdom is currently the only one with access, let alone authority to handle these weapons" she said, quite smooth. "May I assume, that you'll gradually begin negotiations on that point, Your Highness?"

"Correct" Noctis said, glad that she understands; it's important that once the nations recover, and hopefully become allies, no one is so much more powerful than the other. "You'll need to keep your ear on these negotiations, Aranea, as will Cor."

"And I will sir, once this begins" Aranea assured, before her lip curved. "But unless there's any other business, I think you should get back to your own private thoughts. Those questions were some serious stuff, after all. So, allow me to excuse myself, Your Highness."

"...Very well."

Even as she left, it was only a small effort of will that he didn't sigh; she's not wrong, but she could've been a bit more subtle about her meaning. But anyway, he _did_ have a lot of things to go over, and a bunch of big decisions to make from them too... without bidding, he thought of how he's been feeling these past few months...

He's- he's nervous, yeah, but he won't turn away from it... b-because he's not against where this is leading.

 _"It's crazy, but- well sometimes life is crazy"_ he thought, determined to psyche himself up. _"Considering that I was given a second chance, I'm not gonna waste it. Hell if I'd do that after everything that's happened."_

Still, even with that said, Noctis knew he'd have to- to bring all this up with Gladio, or there'd be hell to pay...

/

Feeling the wind push at her hair/clothes, Iris took in a deep breath, enjoying all of this. Just like at Cape Caem, there's (almost-)always some kind of cross breeze, and the smell of salt in the air... she loved these sensations, especially compared to how the Crown City used to be.

 _"It's funny how for a city girl, I've come to love scenery even more"_ she thought, content.

And to think, this immediate area was her's to do with as she would now; this lower area near the shoreline where she stood, the rising slope that lead up to the area she'd showcased to Noct several times, and the small forest growth that overlooked part of the cliffs. The idea would've been crazy to her younger self, for sure - but now, with the long years spent under eternal night, she was more determined than ever to have a place of her own.

A place she can call home.

Iris gave off a sound, knowing the real work would begin tomorrow, or roundabouts when everyone could gather - building the actual house was gonna be tough work, as was the utilities work and adjusting the grass where it would be built. For now though, she turned and walked closer among the lapping waves, aiming toward the recently-completed dock she'd requested: built into the ground itself were metal poles, upon which was the framework that held the wooden boards together. For now it was finished, yet was unpolished (meaning unpainted), but luckily she could finish up that last part herself, even if it'd take a little awhile. She thought with some mischief how it'd look much better once it's painted, which would really make it stand out.

Might require her bathing suit to paint the underside, or what she could reasonably get, but good thing she always carried that around with her (just in case).

"I really hope the color is a surprise to Noct" Iris said to herself, a little cheerful. "He'll _probably_ snark that he would've preferred black, but that won't change my mind. A dark-blue is much more interesting... hehe..."

Well, either way it'd be interesting - and overall, it'd give her a lot of time to think upon what Gladdy told her, as she knew she needed to start doing, though the thought did kinda cut into her cheer. Whatever this issue was, it'd stopped her from doing a lot of heavy thinking... like if she and Noct _did_ get serious, t-that would make her Lucis's newest Queen, something she had never _once_ given thought to, as something that could actually happen (her tease notwithstanding). As her family had served Noct's, she knew a few things about how it all worked, but it didn't seem like enough to get by, a-although Noct would probably take the brunt for awhile. Either way, she felt nervous and embarrassed by the thought... and she'd barely even started considering it all...

But uh, maybe she could bring this up with Talcott, when she goes over to visit him at Cape Caem later; he needed a little help with a few miscellaneous things.

When Iris came back to herself, she realized she'd spaced out- the dock was still unpainted.

...Well then, time to get started.

* * *

 **Also a bunch of set-up for later stuff, and also the first time 'onscreen' they haven't directly interacted with each other, being it a day when their schedules didn't match.**

 **^But they'll be plenty of that again soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Insomnia_

The house tour was really something.

Part of the ground around the house was still a giant stretch of dug-up soil; it'd take time for new grass to grow, as the seeds had only recently been planted, but eventually it would be an even field again. That aside, the area itself was beautiful, and heavily reminded him of Cape Caem where Talcott lived... though he was pretty sure that was intentional, given that Iris had stayed there for a time. The house itself had all utilities installed, but was currently empty of furniture and needed to be painted, among a few other things like carpeting, and more personal touches. Size-wise, it was definitely somewhere between modest and big, if perhaps leaning more toward the former - as he'd been told, that was partly on the insistence of the people who helped build it.

A reputed Daemon Slayer should have the best, or so was the sentiment.

Just outside on the porch, leaning on the railing for now, Noctis looked at Iris.

"It's really something" he said, with a small admiration. "Looks like a good place to call home. Maybe too big for a single person, but even still."

Iris hummed, looking over the house again. "It sure is, and in a few days or a week, it should be good to actually live in" she assured, very gentle. "I can't wait to start filling up these rooms."

He squeezed her hand, which she returned without a second thought; inwardly, he noted she hadn't answered about the modest space. Thanks to his previous thoughts, he had an idea about why, but it wouldn't be okay to mention this at this exact moment - also, he's glad his hand hadn't become sweaty either.

"Since that's some time away, maybe we should go down to the dock now" Noctis mused, lip curving. "You thought I wouldn't notice?"

When Iris looked back, it was with a mischievous smile. "I expected that you would, even though you've been 'off' for a little while. Just surprised it took you this long to speak up" she said with ease, moving her fingers against his; he shifted once. "After all, it's all about the fishing for you."

Heh.

"Sure, exaggerate me out of proportion" he played up, slightly. "Now come on."

While surprised when he started pulling her along, Iris went with it pretty quickly, intertwining their fingers as they walked. It did help his inner nervousness, ironically enough, but he'll take what he can get - it took five minutes before they got down to the shoreline, and said dock.

Still, they took their time to look at the horizon and the lapping waves first...

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered to him, content.

Noctis gave a little 'mmh', looking out over the water and how it reflected the sun, then glanced at the dark-blue-painted dock.

"It's a great view" he said, sincere - ever since his first visit to Galdin Quay, way back when, the seaside had definitely made a good impression on him. "I almost wish this sight will never become normal."

Iris hummed, still looking over the water. "Same. But after riding around in wooded areas all day yesterday, it's a nice change of scenery for me" she said, soft. "Chocobos sure know how to cut through the land, for the most part. I only wish you could've been there; it was really fun."

"Me too" he answered then, half-turning toward her. "I have been quite busy lately, but it's also given me a lot of time to think, about several things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"...well, it took me awhile" Noctis continued, ready (enough); he'll be awkward, but to hell with that right now. "But I finally realized something I've been gradually feeling, for months now-"

As he spoke, Iris half-turned to look at him, curious.

"-I- I love you, Iris."

Even as the blood rushed into his cheeks, her breath hitched- Iris stared at him for a little, as if to make sure she'd heard right. It was a slight effort to hold her gaze, but he did it anyway, trying to show how he felt and keep his composure... after all, if he started mumbling now, he'd _never_ get through the rest of this.

Then Iris stirred, blinking twice. "You do?" she whispered, really soft. "Really?"

"I- I've enjoyed our time together, I like your personality, your looks, and- and I feel pretty happy overall when- when I'm with you" Noctis managed to say, giving a small smile - even those details were hard, and it certainly wasn't the full list. "It- it may not be at the same strength as yours, Iris, but i-it's all true. Is that not the definition of love?"

It wasn't long before she returned the smile, except her's was far more gentle, enough that it gave him a small rush of (nervous) warmth. Her hand tightened against his as she stepped closer, and next thing he knew, she'd kissed him - not opposed, he held her back with his other hand, doing his best to return the favor. The warm sensations of her lips did their best to distract him, bringing more warmth- he did enjoy that, but at the same time he's trying to re-steel himself. Having more to say, he can't give out now... maybe she'd enjoy him being awkward, but for something like this, he should _try_ to be better-composed.

"I certainly think so" Iris breathed against him, fingers curled in his hair. "You know I feel the exact same way, Noct."

"Yeah" he breathed back, drawing her into a full-out hug; she rested her head against the crook-of-his-neck. "Of course I do. But Iris, it's more than that."

"Hmm?"

"I- I want to continue being with you, and you want that too, right?"

She moved against him once, almost as if cuddling. "More than anything."

Noctis felt his mouth twitch, as this was it; he all-but-knew her answer deep down, yet still had to ask. For the umpteenth time, his mind told him this was _crazy_ , and that he should think this out more - problem was, he'd already done that for weeks now, and- and he still wanted this.

"Then, would you... would you stay by my side, forever?"

Iris let out a small, almost-inaudible gasp, and she went very still in his arms...

"T-Today, tomorrow, a year from now- whenever we both feel ready" he whispered, struggling despite himself. "Would you be my wife, a-and Queen, Iris?"

Awhile passed, seconds stretching into minutes as they stood there, but not a sound nor a motion did Iris make in that time (except for unconscious, slow breathes). It began to worry him, as he'd been prepared to wait for her answer, but not for this long... then he suddenly felt his collar start getting wet in a particular spot; her tears falling, but she wasn't shaking. Iris seemed to hiccup just then, and just like that she unfroze; her hands began moving again, grip still tight, and her head stirred against his collar. His slight worry began to abate, as judging by the sound of her hiccup, she was okay; he just hadn't expected it to happen like this, where he couldn't tell her reaction at first- mmh.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have spoken for minutes too, if their roles were reversed...

"Is- is this really happening?"

Hearing the warm mix of emotions in her voice - if with a kind-of 'dazed' quality - Noctis gave a small, partly-relieved smile, one hand slowly moving up into her hair. He spent a moment registering it's softness, as well as the fact that it'd grown a bit over the past two months, nearly at shoulder-length now... he guessed a haircut wasn't long in coming; the thought helped keep him from shaking.

"It is, Iris" he whispered to her, gentle - somehow, he managed to hold back everything threatening his composure, for the most part. Not that it stopped his heart from hammering, and he had to suppress an urge to shake. "It's crazy, a-and kinda out of the blue, but I- I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, Noct" Iris whispered, slowly pulling back, enough that they could look at each other. Up-close, her cheeks were still semi-streaked with tears and a bit red, but her smile was _far_ from sad; the way her fingers caressed his cheeks proved that beyond a doubt. "But you're still _kinda_ past those things."

He said nothing, hoping his expression would do that instead- she's not wrong.

"Even still" she breathed gently, eyes shining. "Yes."

...

Iris felt dazed, like she was dreaming... her emotions were so strong, that only an instinctive effort of will kept her from 'exploding'. She didn't know how long that would last, especially since all this was subconscious- despite that, she wasn't surprised when Noct didn't speak, affected by her answer _and_ trying to stay composed. In the end, Noct pulled her back into the tight hug, and she felt it when his arms briefly shook; she felt even warmer, welcoming the hug, because it showed how he cared about her. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but her arms would only hug him back, tightly...

"I-" Iris breathed after awhile, very soft. "I think I always knew deep down, that being with you would... result in this. Yet I've avoided thinking about it for so long, because it'd be inappropriate and make things harder for you."

As she spoke, Iris could hear/feel his breathing gradually slow, getting better (if still full of emotion, like her).

Eventually:

"It's understandable, Iris" Noct whispered, low and tinged with relief. "T-Thank you, for considering my feelings. Still, I... oh man."

The small change in his tone made her stir, as he'd sounded more worried. "Noct?"

"I was so focused on asking that- that I didn't remember to actually... offer this, when I- I should've."

At the mention of 'offer this', her brain subtly clicked, especially when she felt his hand moving near his waist (rather jerkily at first). Heart beating fast(er), Iris felt _exactly_ what this meant... pulling back from the hug, she looked down...

In his palm lay a ring, colored silver for the most part, yet with red highlights in it's patterns.

She spent a moment just registering this, before:

"Oh- oh it's beautiful" Iris whispered softly, moving her finger over it's curves. "Wow. You asked me, and I said yes, all before you showed this. That's even crazier, right?"

"...very" Noct breathed, clearly feeling awkward about that 'mess-up'. "But- but it's certainly unique."

By the time he finished, her warmth reached a fever peak; Iris moved her hands onto his cheeks, and she kissed him deeply. He made a sound in surprise, but after that instinctively returned it as best he could - the awkwardness remained in his bearing, but otherwise didn't stop him. After a minute, her hands moved up into his hair, but Noct's only reaction was to pull her against his chest; she felt slightly squished, but otherwise showed that she liked that. Soon afterward, her tongue slipped into his mouth, which got a very interesting sound out of Noct- not quite a groan, but not a gasp either. He still returned the favor, making her absolutely thrilled... actually, not even _that_ came close to describing how she felt.

It seemed like it ended too soon, but she was panting afterward, as was Noct... a second later, his arms instinctively pulled her close to him again; she didn't mind, and just settled against him. They stayed like that for awhile, then Iris slowly lifted her head, looking at Noct even as he slowly registered her gaze, not looking away.

His breath was still a little heavy, and Noct seemed somewhat dazed, as his cheeks were reddish and his expression more open than his usual.

She could imagine similar in her case, except she was smiling, full of warmth and love.

"So" Iris ventured gently, without really thinking. "About this ring..."

He blinked once, brow furrowing slightly as he glanced down, before jolting as he realized her meaning.

"Oh" Noct breathed, trying his hardest _not_ to sound awkward (again), but it happened anyway. "Right, uh- y-yeah."

Were she not so happy, she would've been giggling by now- as it was, Iris just felt a thrill when Noct lifted her hand. He did linger for a moment, caught up by everything _he's_ feeling, but then he visibly used his Kingly confidence and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You're right" she whispered then, feeling happy tears threaten to fall again. "This certainly was unique."

He let out an inarticulate sound, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck, briefly.

"And- and not even because I planned it that way" Noct admitted, slower, his other fingers staying near her hand/the ring. "Even after the time I spent preparing, thinking about everything, I still messed it up a little."

So he'd given his full attention to the thought of proposing... not just what it'd mean for their lives going forward, but that it would make her Queen, among other things. That explained how he'd been 'odd' for awhile now, given that he was thinking about this, was flustered by it, and yet also tried to act like everything's normal.

Or so she consciously realized much later...

"Oh wow" she breathed, gentle - her gaze kept shifting between his expression, and the ring on her finger. "You wanted to make sure you really did love me."

A moment where he let out a breath, before slowly moving onto the dock, no longer looking at her - she noticed after a second, and began to follow after getting the idea.

"Yeah. I had to be sure, about everything" Noct breathed, heavily leaning on that Kingly confidence to get the words out, but his tone remained (nervously) sincere. "That's why I why I seemed so... 'off', as you put it, Iris. I didn't mind the thought of being with you f-forever, and I realized that I... honestly couldn't see things turning out differently, even if I chose to wait longer. I also... mmh, I _didn't_ want to things turn out differently between us, nor waste time just because I'd- I'd be more prepared later. Doing so this early isn't proper, and it was sudden, and _crazy_... but I thought it'd be alright with you."

At this rate, the warmth wasn't gonna end, and she couldn't disagree with a word he just said. As soon as Noct stopped near the dock's edge, sitting down there, she quickly joined him and slipped her hand into his, leaning against his side- he brushed his free hand over their joined ones.

"It was sudden, and crazy" Iris whispered, liking how his fingers moved. "Any moment now, I feel like I might explode."

A little sound, hinting at so much underneath. "And I... feel a _lot_ more shaky than I'm letting on. Guess I can leave the talks of any plans for later."

"If you wouldn't mind, Noct."

"Mmh. No, I don't, Iris."

A little silence... then she distinctly began to shake, which Noct quickly noticed.

"I don't even know what I want to do now" Iris breathed, hiccuping once. "Kiss you over and over, literally leap into your arms, push you off this dock and then join you... I just feel so happy, Noct. I can't even believe this just happened, n-not yet..."

While he shifted slightly, Noct didn't seem shocked by her words, not in the slightest- his hand slipped out of hers, but only to come around her back, holding her closer to him. She didn't waste any time in just wrapping her arms around him, still shaking, and she nearly buried her head in the crook-of-his-neck, or his collarbone; wherever would fit.

She really liked that little rub he was doing too.

"Take your time, Iris" Noct breathed after a moment, more gentle (if still nervous) - his free hand threaded through her hair now, if subtly shaky. "There were many days where I felt clammy, at the thought of... mmh, it's a wonder I didn't show it most of the time. So, if you need to act out your feelings, go ahead... even if it means pushing me off this dock."

A giggle escaped her mouth, along with a tear or two from her eyes.

"...Thanks, Noct."

Next thing anyone knew, she'd done just that; pushed him straight off the dock, and Noct fell with a big splash. He soon surfaced, spluttering a little and seemingly half-offended that she _actually did it_ , but feeling a _lot_ of other things...

Practically grinning, if without realizing it, she jumped in herself.

* * *

 _Nighttime_

Noctis drew a hand over his chin, feeling the recently-trimmed stubble of his beard, which felt satisfactory - looking at the mirror then, he could see a definite visual resemblance between himself and dad, and this made him feel a lot. Dad had gone through so much to let him live his life normally, before he'd take up his duty, yet burdened by the knowledge of what would happen to him and Luna for so many years.

 _"...And then, Luna blindsided all of us at the last minute"_ he thought, both rueful and content. _"I can only imagine how you handled learning that, dad. I- I still hope you took it well. And I promise I'm making the most of this second chance, to make you proud."_

Of course, there was no answer.

Letting out a breath, he splashed his face with water, drawing himself out of his self-reflection- the cold helped quite a lot there.

Part of him still felt dazed about today, about _everything_ really, and had to take a moment to let it sink in that yes, this had all just happened. Including Iris' somewhat-delayed-explosive reaction... she's always been full of energy, even after everything she's been through, but _that_ had been something else. Hell, they'd kissed so many times that it bordered on ridiculous, and it'd been _quite_ the experience; he's still digesting how he felt about the whole thing. For the most part, Noctis thought that he liked it and wouldn't mind if it happened again - if in shorter bursts and only on occasion - yet easily preferred the more simple affections. Yet, he also saw how dazed she'd been at first, saying that it didn't feel real to her yet... and that feeling still lingered, even after said reaction had run out.

He lingered a moment, before letting out a breath and turned away from the mirror.

Exiting the bathroom, he only took two steps before unconsciously slowing, hovering inside the bedroom- or rather, what _would_ be such, once it was filled with the right furniture. The nervous, jittery sensations he'd felt earlier resurfaced, far too easily... suppressing a gulp, he slowly looked around the empty room, compelled to memorize it while it's still fresh.

It's bare now, but just wait...

A small, familiar longing built up in his chest then as his eyes closed, remembering how anguished he'd been when Niflheim had attacked, losing his father and his home in one fell swoop. Since then, before and after everything had settled, he'd made do sleeping wherever he could but they'd only been temporary arrangements; adequate, but they weren't home.

Now he had one again, in this house Iris had built for herself... which he'll share with her now.

Without thinking, his fingers brushed against his own ring, which he'd given to Iris (and then she'd slipped it onto his finger) sometime after her 'explosive' reaction.

 _Both of them were sitting near the shoreline, her head almost planted against his chest, and she wasn't moving except for breathing. Having dried themselves off, they hadn't moved nor spoken for an hour, or something similar... while he understood why, it was quite a change from before..._

 _His mouth twitched, nervous despite the warmth. "Iris?"_

 _She stirred once, briefly._

 _"If you- if you don't mind, c-can I move in with you?"_

 _"...how is that even a question, Noct. You're so silly."_

Noctis felt a little smile appear, half-opening his eyes, thinking that he couldn't have predicted all this happening to him.

As they'd both said, it's crazy... but it'll stay with him for a long time.

"I hope it's the same with Iris too" he breathed to himself, thinking once she's okay, maybe he can ask her.

After a moment, he moved to the center of the room, where his bag sat- he dug around inside, but just before he got to the bedroll, he stumbled across something else. It was the picture that he'd taken with him, and later gotten framed: himself, Iris, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio posing in front of the Regalia. His little smile became fond; that was ten-and-a-half-years ago now, with them looking so happy and carefree, and considerably younger too. Even though he'd slept through most of eternal night, it still _felt_ like that long ago, thanks to everything that's happened, including all the work gone into rebuilding the kingdom of Lucis.

Just as he was about to put it back, Noctis heard footsteps nearby- it was Iris, her own bedroll under one arm. Even as he registered her presence, her expression, she tilted her head to see what he's holding... and then wordlessly, her free hand moved along one corner, lingering there.

Not opposed, he gently pushed the frame into her hand - she held it for awhile, having her own little smile as she traced a finger over the middle.

For his part, he mainly looked at her face, recalling how unusually quiet she'd been these past hours... not without reason, but still.

"I'm glad you kept this, Noct" Iris whispered, slowly handing it back to him.

"I had to" Noctis breathed, carefully stowing it - then he pulled out his own bedroll. "I'll never forget that trip, nor how you were there with us in the beginning."

"Mmh."

He had a brief reaction, feeling it's weirdly reversed now (sometimes): he talking the 'most', and Iris sometimes giving a sound as the sole response... heh, maybe that's what it was like to deal with him, before. Then Noctis stood up, slowly drawing Iris into a hug - while there wasn't a vocal reaction, she physically responded like normal(-if-slowly), just holding him back; this made her bedroll fall with a muffled thump, though they barely noticed.

"I gotta say, Iris" he said, more gentle and assuring. "I understand why you're so quiet now. But it still kinda bothers me."

A moment or two passed, and she stirred.

"I guess it's part of this habit of mine" Iris breathed, slower than usual (and half to herself)- he said nothing, just listening. "Because of the way things were before, I knew that I didn't have a chance to be with you, even with my feelings. So... I always tried to make sure I didn't get my hopes up."

Looking back at things, he could easily understand why... it must've been hard for her though.

"Even now, it's still there" she continued, faint. "When I tagged along, when I confessed to you, during eternal night, and when we were dating... I never quite thought about what things would be like for us, in the future I mean. And now I'm keeping myself too restrained after I 'exploded' earlier, as if to stop me from _really_ thinking about what's next, or if this is a dream I'm having."

Mmh- Noctis slowly brought a hand up, brushing against the tips of her hair at first, before gradually getting 'deeper'.

It's not unlike how he'd acted, when he was younger... he was reluctant to think about taking up the throne, because he knew that meant dad would have to step down. Add in the fact that he preferred being treated like an equal, rather than the attention being King would give, and it's no wonder he'd purposefully stayed out of the spotlight, even intentionally not bringing Lucis' currency on their trip, so he could blend in with the locals better.

"...I'm sorry if I worried you, Noct" Iris whispered, sniffling once. "About being too quiet, I mean."

He gave a little smile. "It's alright, Iris; I understand where you're coming from. And I'm glad too, that you shared that with me."

"Good. And I think that- that tomorrow, I should be back to normal. Or closer to it anyway."

For a moment, he moved his hands over her back. "Well don't force anything" Noctis breathed to her, sincere. "Even if it bothers me a little, if you still need time to get it out of your system, I can handle it. Coming to terms with something like that takes time, but I'll help you any way I can."

After a moment, Iris pulled back somewhat- her breath was heavier, and a slight film of tears, but there was underlying softness in her expression.

"Thank you" she whispered, a finger moving up and idly tracing his lower lip for several seconds, which he let her do after an initial reaction. "Just one thing, before we rest."

"Yeah?"

She paused. "When you said you thought about everything" Iris whispered, her cheeks reddening. "Did you really mean _everything_?"

His heart-rate went up, and his lip twitched, but outwardly he only let out a breath - despite the nervousness, the awkwardness, he was un-surprised that she's asking about this. He slipped a hand behind her head, and gently leaned her into a kiss after a few moments, as a way to show everything he felt- she didn't resist, returning the affection instinctively.

"...Yes I did, Iris" Noctis said with effort. "You being Queen, us living together, being intimate... having kids-"

Iris shivered, which wasn't unlike how he felt inside.

"-everything" he continued, managing to stay composed (enough). "Nothing's set in stone, but it'll be okay to talk about them. Whenever we're both ready."

After two seconds, her eyes half-opened, and for a moment he saw that she was nervous... understandable; he felt the same way, because he knew all this wasn't going to be easy. It didn't last long though, for as she looked at him, her gaze gradually grew to become equal parts soft and intent; it's a look he found himself liking, as he did her ability to handle her feelings that well.

She gave him another little kiss.

"That's good to know" Iris whispered, very soft. "Still, the thought of discussing everything with m-my husband... is really something, Noct."

Noctis actually shivered a bit that way, but felt considerably warmer... a-and happy too, in a kinda-sheepish, nervous way. In the back of his mind, he knew it's technically 'fiancee', but Iris knew that anyway and was probably saying it on purpose- plus he didn't wanna point this out, as it'd ruin the moment.

His fingers briefly twitched, but he managed to move them to her cheeks.

"It really is" he breathed, more reassuring. "But it's getting late, Iris. Come on."

"Okay."

The next two minutes were silent as they went about the business of unfolding their survival bedspreads, among several other details, before settling in. By the end, they were laying next to each other, virtually side-by-side yet dressed in normal clothes (rather than nightwear; a little early for that right now) - he was on his back, while Iris was on her side, if without the covers pulled up yet. After a moment, Iris moved closer and rested her head upon his chest, which initially made him a little nervous (even now), but still brought on a little smile as he began tracing her arm with a finger.

They stayed like that for about a minute, with Iris stirring once, but it felt pretty good.

"Tomorrow, you'll probably have to tell me I'm not dreaming."

He gave a little 'mmh'.

"You can tell me the same thing, Iris" Noctis whispered, more gentle. "I prepared myself for this, but- but it still hasn't fully sunk in yet, that I really did it. I'm sure I'll have plenty of reactions too, just as you will."

One moment passed, then she adjusted her head, enough to look at him. "I wouldn't be surprised" she breathed, really soft. "Still, you know what this is reminding me of?"

It didn't take long for him to recognize what she's referring to, just from her tone...

"That night in Hammerhead."

"Yes. Yes, exactly."

Immediately after, Iris lifted her head and moved closer- the kiss was simple, but had a lot of passion behind it, and he returned it the way she liked.

When she finally pulled back, her lips moved to his ear.

"I love you, Noct."

For a moment, he lay there with some slightly-heavier breathing, before he pulled Iris into another little kiss.

"I-I love you too, Iris."

* * *

 **Ah Noctis, doing what needs to be done sooner rather than later as King, especially if he sees it happening anyway- but least he's had weeks to think things through, whereas Iris is still 'reeling' :P Luckily, there's still more to come.**

 **Still, I was waiting to release this chapter, hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

Iris stirred where she slept...

 _"Cor, Aranea!"_

 _So she'd barely had time to shout, saying that they should hurry up evacuating the others; the Red Giant swung at her again, and she dodged, feeling the heat from up-close. She leapt backward again as it tried a second swing, but it's blade got stuck in the nearby building- she instantly leapt forward and sank her sword into it's wrist, causing the thing to roar, particularly as she twisted the blade in it's 'flesh'._

 _But she can't keep at it alone forever - all it had to do was let go of the sword, and physically hit her._

 _As luck would have it, the Red Giant didn't stay stuck for long; it yanked it's sword out and regarded her, the fiery light illuminating the area even as she prepared for it's next attack. In that exact moment, all she could hear was it's guttural breathing, the receding sounds of the evacuation efforts, and from above the sound of support gunfire (aimed at something other than the foe in front of her). Then a blur zipped over her head, appearing in the air above the Red Giant - Aranea, powering forward and swinging at it's head, which the Red Giant turned to block (having also seen the blur). She was about ready to help Aranea before she paused, Cor having caught up to her- they shared a nod and charged forward._

 _He went at the arm, while she went right at it's leg-_

Like a switch being thrown, suddenly it ended and Iris half-opened her eyes, breathing a bit heavier- she slowly realized that she'd been remembering to back then, and it was just a dream. She spent a moment just looking at the ceiling, reflecting on eternal night and the difficulties of living in such, before she sighed and started to move, instinctively getting her body to wake up and recognize that it's morning.

Her elbow bumped into something-

-Iris hitched, almost reacting instinctively before she controlled herself.

When she looked beside her, all she saw was Noct, still fast asleep and laying on his back beside her; he hadn't even stirred.

Iris just stared at him, breathing heavier and her brain still struggling to wake up... she spent a bunch of time just lingering over his features, the contentment in his face. Even though she knew his looks by heart, unbidden, part of her recalled how Noct used to be ten-plus years ago, and how much he'd grown/changed (in very good ways) when he came back...

 _"Then, would you- would you stay by my side, forever?"_

Equal parts warmth and wonder spread through her body, like a switch had been thrown, then with a jolt, she brought her hands up- her ring was there, as beautiful as ever. A little gasp escaped, and Iris felt tears come on as she brushed her fingers over it, seeing how it subtly reflected a little of the sun's light...

"I-It was real. We're really..."

In love? Engaged? The royal couple?

All were true, and yet her mouth just wouldn't work after those last words.

She remembered _everything_ from yesterday, particularly how warm she'd felt, before and after h-his sudden proposal. It was only then that his reasons fully registered, including the realization that this was _crazy_ \- an understatement - and yet he'd still wanted them to be together, and not waste time, even if he was shaking on the inside. For a moment, she felt like shaking again... but then it passed, and a growing contentment took it's place, slowly leading her to give a little smile- Iris rested her head against the pillow, just looking at Noct's face and how he breathed. Slowly, gently, she brushed her fingers over his cheek, his hair, the stubble of his beard... then equally so, she mostly-pressed herself against his body, one arm resting against his chest, and just held him close.

She lay like that for awhile, eyes closed, focused on breathing and their shared warmth.

Minutes must have passed, as her eyelids started feeling that heavy, content sensation again, and she knew she had to get up... but very much didn't want to. However, Noct started to stir for real, which made her half-open her eyes, seeing his brow start to furrow- eventually he went 'mmh', and started to lift his head before he paused, no doubt feeling the situation he's in.

And also, that her fingers were trailing up-and-down his arm.

Noct's eyes half-opened, turning toward her for a bit, breath heavier - still trailing one hand over his arm, Iris brushed her other fingers against his beard's stubble. He reacted a bit but let her do that, saying nothing- then he pulled his other arm out from 'underneath' her body, managing to get it out-and-behind-her with some effort. After a moment, it touched the back of her head, fingers moving through her hair... the warmth only got better, as did her smile. He got a little lip curve too, slowly moving closer- as soon as Iris saw this, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Noct" she whispered, feeling a small thrill come over her.

For a moment, she felt his breath quicken, and saw traces of warmth _and_ nervous-awkwardness. "Iris. G- Good morning" he breathed, voice reflecting both.

"Mmh, likewise. But please, don't get up just yet."

"...you want us to miss breakfast?"

Iris giggled a little, again brushing her fingers over his beard. "So we'll be late" she breathed softly, "We do have today off."

A little quirk in his smile, even as he slowly looked at the ceiling then, eyes still half-open and one hand still 'moving' against her hair (which she didn't mind). "That's actually a little tempting" he admitted.

She kissed the corner of his lip. "Well, I'm mainly just being playful" Iris whispered, resting against him. "Even if we don't spend the morning here, I'll still feel like I'm on cloud nine, for a long while. You've made me that happy, Noct."

Three seconds afterward, she felt his other hand gently tilt her chin up - she found Noct looking at her, inwardly nervous but intent, before his little smile returned.

His voice was gentle: "Still think you're dreaming then, Iris?"

The warmth only got more intense- with a soft smile, she nodded.

This got a small smile out of him, before he slowly moved closer again, and Iris immediately kissed him, soft-yet-passionate. She wouldn't let him go for a long while after that, so great was her warmth; Noct seemed to quickly adjust to this, just going with it after awhile.

...

 _Somewhat later_

Breakfast was pretty quiet that morning (at first), as neither of them had much to say, unless it was something specific like what they actually wanted for breakfast. But it was certainly a sweet one: she was pretty affectionate with him, even more than usual, and while sometimes awkward Noct never minded this, as his little smiles showed.

It was all nice to see, even as they sat down side-by-side.

"So Noct?" Iris eventually asked, with a small smile; he answered with a 'Mmh?' "I'm guessing there's things to talk about, now that you've- well, you know."

"...We do, but this seems a little soon" he answered slowly, glancing at her; he looked surprised. "I thought you'd wanna wait till later."

Part of her did want to, that's true.

"Well honestly, I think right now, the only reason left to wait is to let everything sink in" Iris breathed, pausing a bit. "That'll happen at it's own pace, no matter what. And also..."

Noct tilted his head slightly, waiting.

She looked at him, fingers brushing against his. "No matter what the situation is or how you feel, you never shirk away from things that need to be done" she stated, sincere. "Even if it takes me awhile to fully adapt to- to this new reality, I feel I have to start doing the same, just as I know you're doing now."

His fingers returned the brushes for a little, and he gave a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Iris" he answered, gentle. "But even still, it's no reason to rush anything. That'd be as bad as waiting too long."

"I know" Iris breathed, leaning her side against his for a few seconds; he didn't mind. "With how much I have to learn, to adjust, I certainly can't do either. But what I can handle, right now or later, I won't put off. I need to start working off this habit of not thinking about the future."

"Mmh. Fair enough."

A little pause, mostly to continue eating.

"I believe that, from the very beginning, I want to be in the know about everything, Noct. Everything" Iris whispered, looking right at him. "I mean, I- I will be the Queen-"

So she said with a changed tone, as something that hadn't fully registered yet; Noct's little flicker showed he hadn't missed this.

"-and that's not something that I can take lightly."

After a moment, Noct slowly made a sound. "No, it's not" he breathed, nostalgic - his arm soon moved around her back, touching her hair on the opposite side for a second, though he didn't do much. "People always watch those in authority, the things they do and why they do them- handling that is one of the most important parts of the job. People will have higher expectations of you as well, as a former Daemon Slayer."

Iris closed her eyes, just thinking for a moment. "I'm not worried that everyone won't accept me, or that I won't try my best" she admitted. "I just know that... I'm not exactly qualified for the job, technically."

A few moments passed.

"It's alright, Iris" Noct breathed. "People may bring that up eventually, but I'm sure you'll prove yourself."

Iris opened her eyes, feeling warmer as she looked at him, fully grasping his hand; he gave a little lip-curve. "I do plan to try" she agreed. "That being said, I don't really want us to be equals - I'm not suited for that - but I don't want the title to be an empty one either."

"So you wanna start off gradually?"

"Mmh, yeah. That way I'll have time to adjust, along with learning everything I can."

He didn't answer for a time, thoughtful even as he automatically ate, still holding her close- she made sure to continue eating herself.

"That sounds good. And I was planning on handling most of the heavy stuff for you, at least for awhile" Noct agreed then, before glancing at her. "Still, would one week be enough time for you?"

Iris looked at him, questioning-

-he gave a small lip curve. "To tell everyone about us" he said, only a few hitches showing the internal awkwardness. "This kind of announcement will uh, demand a press conference. And that'll demand questions, particularly about what changes this will entail, along with 'when's' and 'why's'."

Hearing that made her feel several things, but after a moment, her only answer was to lean over and kiss him.

"I think so, Noct."

"Okay, but I'll wait at least a few days before I announce the announcement, just in case. Anything else you feel like discussing right now?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _A week later_

 _Insomnia_

Iris took in/let out a breath, but kept her smile for the crowd, sitting beside Noct.

 _"Well, here's where the small rehearsing pays off"_ she thought to herself, comforted by his presence. And on the plus side, this helped distract her from her freshly-cut hair, which was back to it's usual level now but still 'tingling' from the adjustment. _"Though it's been a week, it still feels unreal... just a bit."_

Beside her, Noctis leaned forward, camera/cellphone flash occasionally going off - as he spoke into the microphone, his words gave her a small feeling of pride.

"I'll get to the point about this press conference" he said with practiced ease. "You all know of how I've been romantically involved with Iris Amicitia, youngest of her family and a noted Daemon Slayer during eternal night in my absence. Recently however, that relationship has changed-"

Some murmurs, but Iris liked how he's secretly playing it up a little, even during Kingly business; still smiling, her fingers moved slightly over her ring.

Won't have to keep it 'hidden' much longer.

"-but not for the worse. I asked Iris for her hand in marriage, and she accepted."

The reaction was, as expected, explosive: an almost physical wave of sound, light flashes, and shouted questions/statements in varying tones resulted from the gathered people/reporters. Some were surprised that this happened so soon (and not without good reason), while others just wanted to know this-and-that, but mainly the reaction was joyful. Though both of them managed not to react, Iris found she didn't particularly like how loud reporters could get... and maybe Noct had the same opinion too, because he's more of a peaceful, quiet kind of guy. Still, Noct kept his expression controlled as he waited out the seconds, before raising a hand for silence; the crowd gradually got the message and tried to curb itself, though it took awhile.

 _Quite_ awhile.

Only after everyone was silent did he lower his hand, pulling his microphone closer for a moment, then took her hand in full view of everyone, with only her aware of his internalized awkwardness. Iris didn't mind, intertwining their fingers with a smile, though aware she's taking a lot of the crowd's attention... it wasn't unlike the attention she's gotten (and still gets) as a Daemon Slayer.

Something she hadn't been fully comfortable with at first, but had made due with.

Noct smiled then, if still keeping it part of his Kingly visage. "While the exact time of the ceremony has yet to be determined, it shall be a joyous occasion for the Kingdom of Lucis. When the date is set, it shall be announced ahead of time, so that everyone can properly determine scheduling, whether by physically attending or watching on devices" he said, before looking at her. "And now before questioning begins, Iris has a few words to say."

Iris slowly stood up, Noct letting her hand slip out of his- she had to clear her throat a bit.

"Hello" she said, managing to hide her small nervousness, just barely (but luckily it got easier after that). "I will aspire to represent the people of Lucis, and support King Noctis at his side, as the newest-to-be Queen of Lucis. It's a tremendous responsibility, but I shall do my best with this authority, as I have with my former position of Daemon Slayer. And while my position may demand respect, I plan to remain as friendly and personable as my fiancee - that being said, as Queen, I will always try to move forward while leading, accepting the consequences and never looking back. Thank you."

As she said down, Noct again took her hand (without looking); she could get used to that happening in public.

Still, there was an approving gleam in his eyes for that particular statement; as she'd learned this last week, it was something Ignis had advised him to do during their post-Leviathan journey, as well as a line King Regis had advised Ignis to do when he was a child. It obviously meant a good deal to Noct - not just because he respected his friend's devotion/help, but also because he'd attached himself to the phrase, as a means of remembering/honoring his father - and she thought it in her best interests to try and emulate it, even if she's just starting now.

"She insists upon both aspects, and I approve of her resolve" Noct added, completely sincere. "Now as I stated, onto the questions. One-at-a-time, if you all please."

Almost immediately after he finished:

"King Noctis, what did Iris mean by 'authority'? Does this mean she's to become a monarch like yourself?"

He got a small smile, but appeared subtly-approving. "No, Iris will not become a full monarch" he said easily, with hints of his natural tones. "The fact is that frankly, despite her family's knowledge of what being a monarch entails, she does not have the skills nor training to rule a country. Therefore she is unfit - and unwilling - for a seat on the throne, so I will remain the sole monarch of Lucis at this time. Because of her inexperience, Iris and I have agreed to gradually giving her authority, starting with a limited sort that she will settle into, that may eventually become second only to my own. Depending upon what she prefers, along with can and cannot handle, we will adjust as needed."

"But until that's all determined, I think I'll start by helping manage the Hunters" Iris added, slightly playful; Noct's lip briefly twitched, meaning he would've chuckled were it not for their audience. "Or rather, I'll help my brother, Gladiolus, do that as a starting point, so as to help keep people safe while our expansion and rebuilding efforts continue."

"And let it be stated for the record, that both I and Gladiolus have agreed to her decision" Noct continued. "Now, next question."

This time there was a rabble of questions, forcing Noct to manually pick one person from the crowd; she wasn't surprised, as sometimes that happened at previous interviews.

"Iris, will you be changing your family name in this marriage?"

Iris glanced at Noct, her smile non-verbally saying that she saw that coming, though the crowd seemed to have a few different reactions. He gave her a small shrug, essentially saying 'Go on. Might as well tell them', a bit amused at the reporters' implied reaction- good thing she can read him well, as it really came in handy for situations like this.

"Of course I will" she stated, her voice growing pretty warm. "By law, I'll soon become part of the royal family, and I'm honored to join it's ranks. But at the same time, I want it made clear that I'm not giving up my family's duty, or won't carry on it's pride; in terms of bloodlines and personal spirit, I will _always_ remain an Amicitia, and I see nothing that will change this."

Noct leaned forward a bit. "I myself appreciate Iris's position, her pride in her family's duty, as I have always appreciated the efforts of the Amicitia family" he said, a bit more serious, yet sincere - his eyes closed for a time. "This includes the late Clarus Amicitia, father of Iris and Gladiolus, who gave his life trying to protect my father, the late King Regis."

Outwardly, Iris did pause - and so did the crowd, having a moment of silence.

She felt sad that they'd never gotten to say goodbye, but the important thing was moving on, honoring his example.

"It's true" Iris added, a bit more intent - not just so she wouldn't dwell on her father, but so Noct wouldn't for King Regis either (just in case). "My father always stood by King Regis, while myself and my brother have always stood by King Noctis as well. We are the King's sworn shields, and will always protect the royal bloodline, no matter what. Although this is the first time an Amiticia, myself, will marry into the Lucis bloodline, that duty is still one that I will follow, just as my brother will do. Yet at the same time, I will take my upcoming role seriously and do the best I can, no matter how many mistakes I make in the days to come... I know everyone will expect no less."

By the end, most people were modestly applauding, which put the questions on hold for a bit; inwardly she was feeling sheepish about this reaction, if also glad. It was easy to keep the smile though, knowing that she'd spoken the truth in everything - from the way he grasped her hand, Noct was all approval and support.

Still, this was gonna take some getting used to: she knew there's a lot things to keep track of, as the Queen-to-be, and a way of behaving in public that her family didn't constantly emulate, except when necessary. Yet as far as presenting herself today, Iris thought that it's going well... then again, she had some experience watching Noct present himself to crowds over the past months, so maybe she has an advantage that way.

Once the crowd died down, the questions naturally continued.

...

 _Citadel_

Thankfully he and Iris had already discussed many aspects in this past week- it'd helped a lot in answering most of them.

 _"Now if only that one woman had waited to ask us about- about children"_ Noctis thought, rubbing the back of his head, still kinda-awkward. _"I mean, it's still early for crying out loud. Of all the things I mentioned, we haven't had that discussion yet, if only because Iris still needs time... which I get."_

Beside him - both of them having been left alone - Iris leaned against the wall, looking at the pictures that'd been sent to his phone; the new designs for their crowns, representing a new start for Lucis. They weren't finalized, but were visibly different from the crown his dad had worn - these were more like circlets, or at least patterned after such, so as to not be 'too much' as opposed to previous crowns. Yet while these crowns had a different design aesthetic, they retained the silver color, as well as the hornlike bit that's modeled after Bahamut's own aesthetic. Unlike the single-horn crown though, these new ones had two horns - one on each side - and were supported at several points instead of just jutting up-and-backward.

After a moment, Noctis realized she's still looking at the pictures, and glanced at her expression for a bit- he smiled a little, feeling the awkwardness fall away. With that gone, he just felt the small, warm pride and approval from earlier, having seen Iris handle herself well during her speech... it may take time before she's used to it, but let it.

"Iris?" he gently prodded.

She stirred a bit, then slowly turned toward him.

"I thought that it'd already sunk in" Iris breathed, half to herself. "Yet this... it's bringing it all back. I'm really the newest-to-be Queen of Lucis."

Deep down, Noctis sympathized with her reaction; unlike him, she'd never grown up/lived with the expectation of becoming royalty, even with her family's job. Plus even though she'd crushed on him, her own self-admitted habit had suppressed any kind of fantasies, or thoughts about 'what-ifs', even as she loved him and wanted him to be happy.

Gently, if a bit slow, he put an arm around her shoulder- she chose to lean against his body, which he didn't mind.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't adjust that fast" he whispered, a little softer.

It wasn't long before a small, knowing smile appeared on her lips - he pretty much returned the favor.

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining, Noct" Iris breathed, gentle. "I certainly meant what I said out there."

"I know" he breathed back, hand moving from her shoulder to her own hand, which she immediately grasped. "And there's still plenty of time."

To that, she didn't say anything, and merely handed his phone back- Noctis took it without looking away.

"Well, thus far... I think the artist's new design is pretty cool. Not sure what else could be added, or changed."

"Mmh. I'll make sure they get the message, Iris."

Iris slowly nodded, but then looked around the room more - in particular, she seemed to eye the empty 'crater' where the throne had previously been. He looked there too, feeling that familiar mix of emotions at all the memories/events that'd taken place inside this room... eventually it would be rebuilt too, and here is where numerous official matters would commence. The only reason it wasn't yet was because of practicality; the nation itself needed rebuilding first, not it's formal seat of power, and he'd insisted upon that. Plus, it helped to see their King getting his hands dirty along with them, not hidden away most of the time, and made sure that while a monarch he was still considered one of them in all senses. He will take up all the formalities that came with his position, but only once they had a little elbow room to practically do so, which would perhaps be soon (as a starting point).

 _"But not just me anymore"_ he thought, more content - this helped him not dwell on the less-savory memories. _"Iris too."_

Speaking of whom:

"It's also amazing, how much you have to deal with on a daily basis" Iris said, completely sincere - his gaze soon moved to her, even as she did the same (and if she was sad to be here at all, she didn't show it). "Right now, you've got preliminary arrangements for the ceremony to consider, still haven't fully decided about the design for the Regalia's successor, and that's probably just some of it. Anything I'm missing?"

Noctis considered for a moment, then chuckled slightly.

"Well, not going into the diplomatic situations, or the regions' minutiae, just a few miscellaneous stuff" he said, slightly played-up.

Her look became a little knowing. "Still, it'd help if I start getting into the details now" she breathed, returning the finger motions. "At least the important, 'summed-up' ones anyway."

"Sounds good" he agreed, working his phone with his free hand, which she took again when offered, letting go of his other hand soon afterward. At his direction, Iris found his organizational app and began to skim across the various headings, though he noted she wasn't asking questions yet... or maybe she'll do that later. A quick glance or two showed her lingering on headings like 'Investigation of Longwythe Peak', or 'Menace Beneath Lucis', with part of him wondering how she'd react to those. Most likely, she'd sigh at the thought of _more_ potential threats, but then offer to help him deal with them- and admittedly, if she did, there's no way he'd turn her down.

Regardless though, he watched her expression for awhile, just thinking...

"Mmh. I don't think I could keep track of all this and more" Iris admitted several minutes later, if with a little smile, gaze still upon his phone. "Not without training to be that way, or experience at least."

Understandable; Noctis felt his lip curve in response.

"Even for me, it's more a matter of repetition than anything" he answered, sincere. "Looking over this stuff every time I need to, and eventually the habit just settles into my brain."

For that, she nudged his side with her elbow (and gave him a look), giggling as he chuckled once. "Well, it's still insane" she breathed, gentle. "Makes me glad that I don't want to be your equal, responsibility-wise."

After a moment, he reached forward and took her hand again.

"I'm glad for it too, Iris" he admitted, softer. "When I imagine both of us on the throne, I know that we'd spent little time together at- at home."

Her expression softened even more, and then Iris brushed against his side.

"Together at home" she repeated, equally soft as she intertwined their fingers. "Something we're both still getting used to."

Even as he felt warmer and a bit sheepish, Iris kissed his cheek- soon as this registered, Noctis decided on-the-spot to turn it into a real one, and she was quick to deepen the kiss.

/

 _Home_

 _Nighttime_

"Wow..." Iris breathed, feeling warm as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed - it was a new addition, delivered during the time of the conference. Part of her was even still a bit nervous, despite the fact that they'd been sleeping together every night now... though, maybe that's just because she's still adjusting; it was a silly little thing, after all. "How long has it been since I've slept on a bed?"

Just in front of her, hand rubbing the back of his head, Noct turned in surprise. "You still haven't, Iris?" he wondered. "Not since eternal night descended?"

Remembering all the times she'd worked to help out everyone, she slowly shook her head.

"Wow. That's... kinda crazy" Noct admitted, before slowly walking closer - carefully, he sat down beside her, fingertips brushing against hers.

"I'm guessing you have though?" Iris asked after a moment, glancing at him with a smile.

A small lip curve. "Being King, people try and arrange the best for me out of habit, or respect" he admitted, fainter. "So sometimes, yeah."

It wasn't hard to guess that the other 'sometimes', he'd insisted others get the beds before him- as she imagined this, Iris moved her hand over his. Without a word (yet), she leaned against his side, which didn't surprise him much; if anything, he seemed more comfortable the moment she did.

They stayed like that for about a minute.

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

She lifted her head a little. "This, all of this... is crazy. It still feels like a dream" Iris admitted, even though her tone was soft. "Like it's not real."

He didn't stir for a few seconds, aside from his fingers moving against hers. "I think that, well, it will _always_ be crazy, Iris. I did just- just propose out of the blue, even if I had my reasons" Noct said, with several awkward (and sheepish) undertones. "And I feel the same way... but I know it'll pass, eventually."

"Yeah. I know that too." Iris brought her hand up, turning him to face her, and she smiled. "I just never imagined that we'd... have a life together like this."

Despite a clear effort, Noct's cheeks turned redder, but then again so did hers.

Slowly, he choose to lean closer, and she gladly met his kiss- several seconds in, she began stroking his cheek.

"Neither did I... at least, u-until a few months ago."

Iris let out a breath, looking at him in wonder.

He was distinctly embarrassed, but didn't look away. "Yeah. I mean... I had a thought or two, back then, but I only gave it serious thought recently" Noct admitted, before going 'Mmh'. "If- if a month still counts as 'recently'."

Warmth slowly spread through her body, just like when he first proposed, only this time Iris wasn't wondering if she heard right. All this time - or rather, most of it - he'd been thinking about them, regardless of the fact that it was his job as King to think about the future.

Slowly, gently, she brought his right hand up... she spent a good few seconds looking at his ring, remembering how she'd slipped it on that day...

Well, after she'd calmed down a little. Hehe.

Noct let her do so, and after a time his left hand joined in- she appreciated it and did much the same thing. He didn't say a word, but she could see his gaze lingering on her own ring... just like she was doing.

It was crazy, and more - but no matter how long it took to get over those feelings (if ever), she wouldn't trade it for _anything_.

* * *

 **Having been a Daemon Slayer for nearly a decade, I definitely imagine Iris would be good at this kind of thing, unconsciously or otherwise. Even her voice in the Royal Edition call showed a quiet confidence, even as she was herself, which would definitely help**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Insomnia_

Noctis made the turn, and the car handled like a dream - thus far, the Regalia Mark II was living up to it's name.

He couldn't have thanked Cindy and Prompto enough, nor did he even have the words; it reminded him so much of dad's Regalia, and yet it's small differences showed it's a new car, not a replica. His near-nonverbal gratitude for this had seemed to be enough for Prompto though, for he'd been thrilled to know that he'd done something important for them... Cindy, of course, just went on to say this new Regalia was a beauty and to treat her right, and also that if they needed any maintenance, Hammerhead is right up their alley.

Yeah, he definitely intended to treat this one right.

And made sure to savor the wind on his face, feeling more content than ever.

Just before going down the dirt road, he slowed considerably, seeing the shoreline coming up - however, he thought he saw Iris's figure near the dock, apparently practicing... more self-training, or so it looked from this distance. As he got closer, his 'suspicion' quickly became confirmed: he saw the unmistakable shape of the Blade of the Mystic, which reflected the sunlight a fair bit. By now, Iris's previous struggles with the new weight, unfamiliarity with the attack style, and so forth had nearly vanished, and she handled it sorta like her brother did his weapon-of-choice. Then she suddenly threw the sword, there was a flash of blue, and she reappeared some dozen's of feet away; the sight made him smile, approving of her drive to get better at her granted power.

By the time he got close, a few seconds away from parking, the sound of the car engine finally got through to Iris; she paused in her training efforts, turning toward him. Noctis 'slowly' made sure everything was in order, turning the car off before he looked at Iris again, lip curved- she was much closer now, openly wondering as she beheld the car.

"Iris, say hello to the Regalia Mark II" he said with ease, grinning a little.

She soon giggled. "Hello" Iris breathed, slightly playful - he gave her a brief knowing smile, starting to get out while she remained openly wondering. "Oh wow. Cindy and Prompto have outdone themselves, truly."

"They'll be glad to hear that."

Iris made a sound, drawing a hand over the front-passenger door's handle. "I mean, I saw the final design on that tablet, but that was mostly a bunch of design lines" she continued, smiling pretty big while came to stand by her side. "To see this car in reality now is something else. She's perfect as the Regalia's successor."

Noctis slipped his hand into hers just as Iris finished; she squeezed back.

"That's good to know" he said easily. "Because you should become familiar with how she handles yourself, Iris, as she has many of the same upgrades we gave the original Regalia. If you weren't tired now, I'd say you could take her for a spin, with me along of course."

Iris gave him a playful smile. "Who says I'm tired?"

"It's kinda obvious" he pointed out, if gentle. "You're a bit sweaty from training. I saw you practicing."

A moment passed, then she went 'mmh', free hand behind her back. "Well, at the very least, I think I'm somewhere close to mastering that sword now, so it was worth it" she continued, still playful for the moment. "Still, I suppose you're right; could use a good bath or something right now."

To that, Noctis just shrugged, essentially showing 'go for it'.

However, Iris gave him a _very_ mischievous look... after a few seconds of this, he began to think 'uh-oh', suddenly nervous.

"Well, least it'll be thorough" Iris breathed, more to herself; her gaze moved away from him. "After so long being used to the 'frugal' way, this takes some re-adjusting to."

It took him several moments to find his tongue, registering that Iris had just subtly messed with him. Noctis found himself equal parts relieved and put-off, and only just resisted the urge to sigh.

She then looked at him, getting a little grin. "You totally thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you, Noct."

"..."

Iris tilted her head. "What? Did you really think that I wanted you to j- mmh!"

Noctis resisted the urge to sigh-in-relief (again), instead feeling a little smirk come on, as this time _he'd_ caught Iris off-guard. Even now she stood there, wondering at what he'd done: directly pressing a finger to her lips, having kept her from finishing.

"I didn't think that, Iris" he said, somehow managing a more intense, low-yet-playful tone himself. "But you can call this payback for implying anything of the sort."

He almost visibly saw her cheeks turn redder... Iris's expression wasn't embarrassed though; in fact, it almost seemed dreamy. She let the moment go on a little before her fingers moved, giving a really soft smile as she held his hand-

"Okay. Payback accepted" Iris breathed gently, giving his finger a kiss.

-he felt a twinge of awkwardness, but mostly a small warmth at the affection.

Her gaze was warm too, repeating her affection on all his fingers (which he- he let happen). "I gotta say though, I always liked your rare forward moments, Noct. Like that one time during an ordinary battle, where you pat my head after I helped heal you" she continued softly.

A little half-smile. "And you spun around like you were on cloud nine, a big grin on your face" Noctis recalled, before he tilted his head, smirking slightly. "Care for a repeat, Iris?"

Iris soon began to laugh, and he returned the favor for a bit.

"Still, that would have to wait" he said, more mild. "I think we should just get inside, once you let go of my hand."

She gave a small smirk. "Well, there's something else I wanna do first, just a little. Then we'll do that" Iris breathed, still playful.

A bit surprised, he gave a raised eyebrow even as Iris let go of his hand, moving around him... and once at the Regalia Mark II's other side, easily slipped into the driver's seat. Equal parts amusement and 'sigh' rose in him, and Noctis shook his head, making his way around to where she'd been standing; he easily leaned over, near the open window.

"What did I say about taking her for a spin?" he asked, still mild.

"I'm not; I'm just getting a feel, Noct" Iris answered easily, looking back at the dash and such- she looked about to say something else, before she suddenly stilled, blinking.

"...Iris?"

Iris took a moment, but then her gaze softened. "Oh it's just that- I remembered sitting in the Regalia's front seat, all that time ago" she breathed gently, slowly looking at him. "On our way to Altissia, the car suddenly breaking down, me steering while you guys pushed... and no idea what was in store for us all."

For a moment, Noctis didn't answer- then he reached down, gently taking Iris's hand, one finger lingering over her ring even as she reacted to this.

"Not a clue" he whispered, a little softer. "And we probably wouldn't have believed it either."

It wasn't long before she returned the little smile, intertwining their fingers, though her gaze did move back to the Regalia Mark II's dash. She said nothing for a few moments, until:

"Probably not" she breathed, a little softer as she then got out, closing the door behind her. "Still, you're right: we should go inside. Gotta compare schedules for the next week, and- and also what to do for dinner."

"Sounds good."

...

Inside the house now, Iris had to admit, one of the perks of Noct being royalty? Having others willing to do certain tasks for them, such as cleaning the house whenever they were both out, doing stuff across Lucis, plus others who helped screened what brands/stores/etc were higher quality than the rest. Having grown up an Amicitia, aware of family friends like Monica, Dustin, Jared, and more, she wasn't surprised that she could do this, but admittedly she never thought she'd be part of it as actual royalty(-to-be). The 'weird' feelings were still lingering, but that aside, she aimed to be as reasonable as possible about it, since these psuedo-servants would've insisted anyway.

And on the bright side, that meant she could insist upon paying them for their efforts; all her work helping the Hunters certainly payed well there.

From beside her: "Are the Hunter hopefuls still in awe of you?" Noct asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah" Iris admitted, sheepish. "I mean, they were _before_ the announcement that I'm to... become royalty, but now it's kinda getting out of hand. Half the time they remember too late that they don't have to refer to me formally, not yet, though Gladdy has made every effort to correct them."

A little smile, taking a bite out of his fish-laden meal. "Well, that'll only change over time" he assured, sincere. "And also, people have known you as a Daemon Slayer for years. It's only natural that they respect you, and want to show it."

She played a little with a piece on her plate. "Yes, but even then it was never like this" Iris admitted. "On the street or out in the field, people who knew me by reputation would always give me a wave, be friendly and acknowledge me as anyone else. Now, conversations stop when they first notice me, they act almost too polite to try and please me, and speak in hushed whispers when they think I can't hear them. It's... weird."

After a second of silence, Noct's hand slipped over hers.

That made her smile, already feeling warmer from his light brushes. "I'll definitely miss how things were before, but I'll get used to this as well" she added, still sincere. "And until then, I'll probably continue to state how 'crazy' and 'weird' everything is."

A little lip curve, and he chuckled. "I've noticed that" he said, mild yet sincere. "Might even have teased you about how long you were gonna keep it up, and then continued being supportive."

"Spoilers, much?" she breathed, if appreciative.

"It's the truth, Iris" he 'insisted', but struggling not to chuckle-

-after a second though, it broke, and she soon joined in with her giggling.

Somewhere in the process, their hands truly intertwined, and she wasn't even sure who moved first; it was a comforting sensation.

"Heh" Noct breathed, looking straight at her, still with the lip curve. "That tease aside, I know exactly how you feel, Iris."

Iris went 'mmh', remembering the stories she'd heard about his time at school- she'd been a bit too young to fully understand the implications, or why, but the fact remains. "Yeah. You grew up seeing how differently you were treated, and as a result, yearned for casual connection" she breathed, softer. "Such as Prompto approaching you, just as a friend, while Ignis and Gladdy developed it overtime, even if they did kinda have jobs relating to you. The only difference between us is that, while I've seen that kind of behavior, it never really applied to me... and I never thought it would."

"Especially not like this" he agreed. "Not as royalty."

Not long afterward, Iris leaned toward him, something Noct quickly caught onto before returning the favor, kissing her just as she liked. He tasted a lot like fish, thanks to what he's eating, but it's quite the flavor and one she liked to taste; with luck, he felt the same way about her plate's fruits, which she'd been savoring.

"All that aside, I'm so happy too" she whispered, cupping his cheek- she felt the warmth of his breath for a bit. "Just having you by my side, and me at yours."

"As am I, Iris" he whispered back- not a hint of awkwardness this time, outwardly.

"If only I didn't have to 'share' you with the people, beloved King or not."

"You're seriously playing that card _now_?"

"Well, it could be the truth, Noct."

"Yeah, sure, 'could'. If it is true, I'm gonna be miffed."

Iris pulled back then, slightly catching her breath. "Oh really?" she asked, a little playful, if making a point to return to eating. "I hope that's just a tease."

"'Course it is" Noct breathed in return, lightly 'bumping' her side before he returned to his own meal- he either didn't notice or ignored the small smirk she gave him. "That better be one too."

This time, she just giggled and didn't answer, content with how things were.

Speaking of which, her happiness was no longer at cloud nine level, but was still going strong; at least a little, she's beginning to settle into the new reality. Noct and she lived here now, together, and had promised to share a future together, and these days spent together felt like an early honeymoon... though they weren't fully-official yet, even if it wouldn't be too much longer.

But once they were, she knew people would start expecting certain things of her- tonight, she should start addressing that.

She should be ready by then, yeah.

/

 _Later_

Down by the shoreline, Noctis looked over the dock, giving a brief smirk at it's dark-blue color - he's sure that was on purpose - yet feeling his excitement/anticipation rise. Iris had said that she'd be joining him in a little, and hadn't said exactly what this was about, but he could easily guess based upon where he's standing.

He could still be wrong about her intentions, sure, but otherwise she's in for a treat.

A minute later: "Thanks for waiting."

"Sure thing, Iris" he answered with ease, half-turning - after a few seconds slowed to a stop beside him. "Now, what's this about?"

Iris held her hands behind her back, giving him a little smile, briefly glancing around the area with an even-softer look. "Oh, just me finally fulfilling my part of the bargain" she said, gentle-

-he raised an eyebrow, lip curving.

"I've been helping teach you how to cook in several ways, and now, I'd like you to start teaching me how to fish."

Just as he thought- Noctis didn't bother trying to 'hide' his reactions anymore, and he chuckled. "About time" he snarked, before doing a little gesture with his hand, and in an instant his fishing rod appeared. "Seriously, I thought you'd never ask, Iris. I've been waiting to do this for awhile now."

A little dip of her head, clearly enjoying his tone even as he offered her the rod. "I'm sure you have, Noct" Iris admitted, taking it and looking it over. "Sorry that I took this long, but I'm here now and ready to give it a try. Hmm, and this is an odd lure."

"That's a special one" he answered easily. "Got some kind of magic to it. If the line breaks, it comes back to you."

That surprised her, and she lightly poked it. "Wow" Iris breathed, if with a smile. "Is the story behind it anything interesting?"

"Well, _sorta_. Me and Gladio went to score a really big fish, hooked it after half-an-hour of fighting, and found this stuck in it's hide; that's basically it."

"Half-an-hour!?"

"I said it was _really_ big, Iris; it was only somewhat smaller than Gladio."

Yet another burst of surprise, leaving her blinking. "Holy crap; _that_ big?" Iris questioned, before laughing. "Gladdy's huge, and I didn't think they got anywhere close to his size! Any chance there's a picture of this monster?"

Noctis soon found himself grinning a little, glad that she's enjoying the tale, basic though he made it. "A few. I borrowed Prompto's camera that day, in anticipation of our legendary catch" he said, a bit airily for effect-

-clearly she enjoyed that too. "I don't doubt it" Iris said, also grinning a little. "Next time I see Prompto, I'm getting him to show those pictures. Won't fully believe it till I see it" she continued, before again tapping the lure. "Still, I can't imagine how long it'd take me to get to that level, starting at the bottom. What did you call them again? 'Small fry'?"

To that playful question, he just chuckled. "Exactly" he answered with ease, arms semi-crossed. "And to make sure you don't hook more than that, I'll have to change this lure for another. It tends to attract all fish, not just specific ones."

"Guess that makes sense. And if I lose the lure you choose?"

"There's plenty more where they come from. They're ultra-cheap, believe me."

Iris soon got a little sparkle in her eyes. "When it comes to fishing, I'll believe pretty much anything you have to say, Noct" she said, sincere- he had to admit, while pleased, that line made him feel a bit embarrassingly-warm. "I know how proud you are of your skills, your knowledge, and hell do I approve."

He briefly struggled at her emphasis on 'approve', but least he's only sheepish about it, not awkward- plus, she isn't _exactly_ wrong.

"What can I say?" Noctis answered, mild and taking note of her approval. "Now then, it's time I use all of that to teach you."

She gave off a hum, adjusting her grip on the fishing rod. "Ready and raring."

...

They spent at least an hour on/near that dock, half of which was the teaching.

Naturally he gave her the basics, such as how to spool the line and the proper way to send it out into the water- after all, the normal 'overhead' way would just snag on things, and you didn't want that. He also gave her tips that he'd picked up in his experience, such as to always keep the rod turned toward the fish (if you can't see them, then observe the line's moving direction/the water's ripples and adapt) and settle into a pattern of pull-wait-pull (continuous pulling, 90% of the time, just wore down the line and might let it get away), among others. Right now, Iris was still waiting for a bite, even now trying his advice of reeling in short bursts, so as to keep the fish's attention and get them interested. As-of-yet, Noctis thought that several fish had come close, but they hadn't become hooked yet... but that's okay- just give it time.

"Oh" Iris breathed suddenly; the tip of the fishing rod was starting to bend.

Heh, well scratch what he just thought.

"Alright, here we go" she continued, angling the fishing rod to one side- the correct side too, which made his lip curve from where he sat. "Pull, wait and... pull again- oh, well you're struggling real bad..."

She's putting what he said into practice well enough, even if her pace is a bit erratic and 'slow'- not half-bad.

"Do all fish struggle like this, Noct?"

"Pretty much, Iris" Noctis admitted, smirking as he watched her progress. "The biggest tend to do so a lot more, and erratically too, leaving you little time to pull for more than half-a-second each time, if that."

"Yikes" she breathed, giving him a brief, sheepish side-glance. "Glad I'm still on small-fry level."

Inwardly, he liked that better than 'beginner'; definitely gonna use that from now on, and should've long ago for that matter. At the same time, Iris's efforts had gotten her fish about six/seven feet from her, and she's steadily keeping up the pace- almost there, come on, Iris.

"Still struggling, mmh... okay pulling and- gah, almost. Come on... come on... aaanndd, gotcha!"

Noctis gave a smile even as Iris bent down on her knees, using the prongs to catch the fish, though he noticed it took several seconds. Nonetheless, he stood up even as Iris straightened, looking at her prize - a Lucian Catfish - yet was slightly startled when it flopped around (almost touching her arm), but soon laughed.

"Neat!" she breathed, half-turning to see him stand beside her; she gave off a bright grin. "Even if it is a small fry, I think it's a little on the big size for it's type. Right, Noct?"

He just nodded, returning her grin, if with a smile and not as brightly. "It is; that one's at least ten inches, whereas the usual size for the smaller variant is six-to-seven" he answered, sincere - he gently took the prongs from her hand as well, which she allowed. "Not bad for your first catch."

Iris again held her hands behind her back, her bright grin gaining a playful edge. "Is that worth a kiss-on-the-cheek, or what?" she teased.

Y-Yeah, can't say he didn't see _something_ like that coming- Noctis wondered where she'd gotten this perchance for teasing, even though he mainly enjoyed it. He still remembered their journey, and before that, where she had teased him yet it'd never gone to this level... hmm, but now that he really thought about it, she'd seemed to 'start' when he woke up during eternal night.

So maybe her experience during then was the reason, somehow.

Outwardly, he leaned over, giving her that kiss on the cheek with only a bit of hesitation. "Sure, this time" he answered, slightly mild.

Iris touched her chee, both pleased and a little surprised, before she smiled. "I wasn't sure you'd actually take me on that" she admitted, before tilting her head, playful. "But, I suppose I can settle for every once-in-awhile."

He refused to respond to that bait, though he did have to suppress a smirk- he soon held up her catch a bit more.

"Well, for right now, next I'll teach what you actually do with your catch" Noctis said, more mild. "But there's something I wanna say first."

"Oh?"

"When you show off your new skills, and the guys inevitably start making comments about your catches, you're entitled to say this in response" he continued, before his voice took on a more deadpan, snarky tone. "'Talk about backseat fishing.'"

After a second of recognition, Iris gained a little smirk. "Ohh, that's gonna be so much fun" she said-

-and hell did he approve, of both her tone and her intentions toward the phrase.

* * *

 _Nighttime_

As much as he'd settled into things, he needed to breathe here.

Noctis broke their kiss, turning his head to the side and panting a little, while on top of him Iris did the same thing- not surprising, considering how long they'd been at this. However, he noticed that she hadn't moved off his body, which made him think she wasn't done with him yet... or maybe had something to say.

Two seconds later: "Noct?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...I think I'm ready now, as I'll ever be. To talk about- about us having kids, sometime in the future."

While he inwardly felt _very_ awkward/nervous all of a sudden, he managed not to stir- despite not being 'entirely' ready himself, this talk needed to happen sooner or later.

"R-Right" Noctis breathed after a moment, coughing - he could only hope his nervousness wasn't showing too badly. "Yeah. Uh, well, first off... the matter of 'when'."

Iris moved closer, kissing the corner of his lips several times, her breath very warm. "We'll... we'll do things naturally first, take some time getting used to- to everything. Plus if possible, I'd wanna make sure it's after those bigger tasks I saw mentioned on your phone, so there's no distractions for us" she whispered, ending her statement with a kiss on his jawline; that was curiously good, even as he noted the small effort in her voice. "That much should be obvious."

A little inward smile.

"No disagreement's there, Iris" he whispered, easing slightly as he looked at the ceiling - Iris continued leaving little kisses, more on his neck now; he might've shivered if this talk weren't serious. "But when everything is taken care of, a-and we do get that close, I... mmh, I don't think I want to settle for one."

Her kisses paused, but her fingers soon came up, brushing against his hair and that was all.

"Not too many, but definitely not one, or m-maybe even two..." Noctis continued, half-mumbling despite himself, then he sighed (which helped, oddly enough). "I'm- I'm still going back-and-forth there. That and trying to figure a few other things out."

"...What are you worried about, exactly?"

Noctis slowly brushed a hand down her back, moving in circular motions, keeping it up when she curled against him more. "That I'll have my work cut out for me, Iris" he whispered, heavier yet faint. "I know it won't be... the same as when I grew up, but I'm still the King of Lucis; I'm frequently busy most days, and the scheduled days off may not seem like enough. I'm also not sure my memories of dad is enough to- to teach me how to behave right, when I will be around, even if I know I'll learn as I go along."

After a moment, Iris leaned up a bit, and her breath was hot against his ear- that nearly made him jolt.

"You don't need to behave like your dad, Noct; just yourself" she whispered, shivering once. "But that aside, do you think it'll be hard enough for me, when you're not around?"

He slowly brought his gaze down, seeing that Iris had lifted her head, and had a _lot_ of things in her gaze.

"...I wouldn't say 'hard', exactly" he breathed slowly, feeling his heart beat against his ribcage. "Just that, even though you understand the situation, we don't always have time to be together everyday. And... and the kids might not understand those reasons as easily."

Iris let out a small breath, and he saw her nervousness, but leaned over and kissed him.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Noct" she said, gentle and sincere. "It's true that due to the nature of your work, I'll miss having you all to myself sometimes, even as I'm proud of you. Yet at the same time, you're not gone so long, and so often that I've ever found myself wanting or unsatisfied. And now, at the very least, I'll see you here every night and morning in addition to your time off, as you insist upon doing. At least, whenever the situation doesn't demand other sleeping arrangements, like maybe spending a few days in the other nations."

"Aside from when necessary, I'm not planning on that happening a lot" Noctis breathed right away, intent.

If he did have that happen a lot, it'd be too easy to veer toward being a work-alcoholic, and he _refused_ to have that happen. he'll do this duty to the country, but he's not gonna neglect his own children nor his wife, or vice-versa.

"E... Especially if I can help it" he added, with less force; almost overdid it there. "And uh, if I have to make days-long trips, I'd- I'd want to see if you could all come with me... possibly."

"Mmh, good" Iris breathed, tracing a finger down his chest. "Maybe it still won't be a breeze, but I don't think it'll be _too much_ to deal with. Especially since they'll have me to help reassure them when needed, along with the others. Me, Gladdy, Prompto, Ignis- everyone."

That gave a comforting warmth; he'd argued this aspect for himself, but having her say it out loud helped a lot.

Leaning over, Noctis kissed her for a few seconds, equally returned on her part. "I was gonna do my best anyway, because it's the right thing to do" he whispered, hoping that his tone's grateful. "But I-I still needed to hear you say that, Iris."

"Glad I could help" she agreed, fingers brushing over his cheeks, even as her own turned pink. "Although... I wouldn't say I'm entirely confident either. After all, my- my only 'plan' at this point is to be nice, fair, and firm when needed. It's kinda silly, isn't it."

He almost slumped, but gave a smile as his eyes closed. "Least you've got a kinda-plan, Iris" Noctis said, slightly played-up to 'ease' himself into things. "All I've got right now is 'do your best'."

In that moment, he was certain she had a little grin. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's so _basic-_ "

Iris giggled at his tone, and lightly thumped his chest to show how she felt, which made him chuckle once. Even still, she lay closer to him on the bed, and it wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around him- he did his best to return the favor, after a moment.

"Maybe so, but it sure does work" she whispered to him, more soft.

"Mmh. I know."

"Well, that's still a fair time away; I'll need to think about a number I'd feel comfortable with too. I think that's as far as we can go right now, Noct... so for now, we should just get some sleep."

Noctis didn't protest as she started getting ready, but he didn't move yet.

"...is there a reason you're not asking for my reasons, Iris?" he asked, with a little effort. "Regarding h-how many... even if it's not finalized yet?"

Again Iris paused, yet when she turned to look at him, her expression remained soft (smile included).

"I think it's because I already know, Noct, or I can guess" she breathed with the same tone, if with a _lot_ of emotions underneath. "As the- mmh, as the sole survivor of the line of Lucis, having been given a second chance, you don't want it to end."

"..."

Her eyes closed, slowly laying down on his left side, settling against him. "If I were in your position, I- I might be thinking the same way" Iris admitted, fainter. "Yet I think your reasons aren't solely practical; part of it's personal too."

In his mind, he remembered all the times he'd spent with dad, unaware of the prophecy and longing for his dad to be around more. In hindsight, he now knew dad did his best with a 'bad hand' - as Cid put it - and tried to be there for him while still ruling a kingdom alone, trusting in him to end the Starscourge as per the prophecy. Heck, dad had even wearily prepared himself for when he fulfilled the prophecy, and to welcome him in the afterlife, as he's assuming... at least before Luna blindsided them all. And now, no matter his initial reaction to recent developments, he knew dad must still be proud of him, happy that he's gotten a second chance at life- and more than that, hoping he makes the most of it.

Noctis knew he's gonna do just that, among make sure he and Luna are remembered, as the reasons he was ultimately able to complete his calling.

"Yeah" Noctis breathed, sincere as he slowly brought her closer to him. "It really is."

Iris stirred once against him, probably smiling... and when he brought her closer, for several little kisses, she didn't mind at all. Actually, scratch that: she was slightly surprised, thinking he'd just want to lay there for awhile, but then quickly adjusted, including her fingers brushing over his bangs.

And that definitely comforted him, which he made clear to her.

* * *

 **And now we finally have the Regalia's successor for these two, as the royal ride.**

 **Plus it was only a matter of time before Noctis started teaching Iris how to fish, with game-appropriate tips and such hehe. But of course, there's more to their bonding that just that - I particularly enjoyed writing their little bedtime talk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the disclaimer said, this takes place after my semi-retelling of FFXV, and it's somewhat-altered events. Now, we'll see how Noctis and Iris go about things post-eternal night**

* * *

 _Insomnia; Near Citadel_

Iris looked at herself in the mirror, feeling a lot - she kept self-consciously fingering her new threads.

According to the guys, it was explicitly modeled after Noct's 'Kingly Raiment': mostly all-black with some gold bits here and there, as per Lucian royalty, but her's was more her style, as the gold had red-and-brown tints supplementing them. Broadly, it looked like she's wearing a short dress over pants, which made an interesting fashion statement- well, maybe she wouldn't put it _that_ far, but it was certainly regal.

It felt so strange, yet so right at the same time; had everything not happened as it did, she would've gotten regular Crownsguard attire when she got older, as per tradition. Yet because of how things were, after eternal night was over, only Noct, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladdy still had their Crownsguard attire, specifically because the guys had kept them stored. And for a long time, that's how it stayed, as Noct knew survival and homes were far more important than ceremonial stuff... it's only now that they could afford a little extra. As Cor and Aranea were active authorities, they'd been given priority for theirs, but now it was her turn to wear them proud, just like them.

Even as she looked herself over, Noct was speaking to the crowd outside the building, voice enhanced via a microphone (and the viewscreens' larger speakers gave him an echo-effect):

 _"-It's been a long time, since the end of eternal night and the extinction of daemons. There is still much to do, much to rebuild, but Insomnia and it's people have not faltered in the face of this hardship, as have the other nations - all of us have done our part, and I know we will continue to face things head-on. Yet even as we look forward, today is a day where we will celebrate what we have, and honor those who cannot be here with us today. I myself do this as well, via the new crown I wear before you all today; it symbolizes a new start to Lucis, a new Insomnia and it's people changed by events, yet also honors my predecessors' crowns - including my father, King Regis."_

 _"And today another will stand before you, joining me at my side as Lucian royalty."_

He continued with his speech, but Iris smiled pretty big, proud (and nervous); Noct has proven himself a great King, and she knows he'll do his best to help her in her new role. Were she not required to get into place soon enough, she would've just stood there and listened, but her time's fast approaching - okay, just gotta psyche herself up for this.

She can handle it- it'll be nerve-wracking, but she won't back down.

...

 _A little later_

It really was a celebration fit for royalty, despite the fact that it's decorations/finery were actually pretty modest - Iris observed with wonder in those first few seconds.

People surrounded the front of the Citadel, the center of power of the Crown City - even now, post-eternal night - it was as appropriate a place as any. Thousands had gathered around, some able to see everything up-front while the rest watched the big screens, which hung suspended by hovering transport ships. Everyone was dressed their best, and people had gone to town with their private decorating/celebration stuff - more banners and balloons than she could count - along with the usual crowd items like signposts and cellphones. Her nervousness kept trying to overtake her; sitting in front of a crowd asking questions was one thing, yet even with her psych-up, this was a different level.

From where the Regalia Mark II had parked, a straight path led toward the Citadel and up it's steps - lined by Crownsguard and Kingsglaive members to keep order - right to where Noct was standing in place, waiting for her. A glance showed that the cameras were now focused/focusing upon her, and the crowd was soon cheering, while the closest people were going crazy with pictures and stuff.

All because of her; unreal.

A meaty hand clapped her shoulder then. "Hope you're ready, Iris" her brother said, if trying to hide a smirk, or perhaps a grin.

Iris didn't bother hiding her own smile, slowly moving her arm through his, swallowing her nervousness.

"As I'll ever be, Gladdy" she answered, before a little mischievous: "Feel free to cry manly tears, if you're up for it."

An amused snort. "Not gonna happen. Let's go."

With a fanfare playing, Gladdy lead her through this long path, keeping a steady pace; it wasn't unlike the father of the bride leading his daughter, even as she gave little waves. Iris knew it technically _was_ that, with Gladdy taking the place of their father - she hoped he's watching them now, but knew they're making him proud, him and mom both.

That thought helped pushed the nervousness away.

It took several minutes, but eventually they got up to the last stretch of stairs, of which Cor, Aranea, and Ignis and Prompto stood upon. They were all 'flanking' Noct above, dressed in their own Crownsguard attires and with smiles - as she passed them, she got various reactions from each individual, mainly approving. Cor inclined his head to her, to which she returned the favor; Aranea in particular winked at her, which made her sheepish; Ignis' reaction was much like Cor's, yet Prompto flashed her a quick thumbs-up. Both of which she could only return with a nod, because soon Gladdy let her go, going to stand beside the guys; he crossed his arms then, having put on his best 'smirk' expression.

As if to say 'about damn time', despite anything else he's feeling.

 _"Oh Gladdy. Still, thank you."_

Just before she continued forward, Iris also caught sight of Cindy, who'd gotten her VIP spot with ease- the woman gave her a grin, tipping her hat to her. She easily returned the favor, if having to substitute a head nod for the hat-tip; it was really sweet of her to come, especially since her work was so important.

After that though, Iris didn't hesitate, crossing that final stretch and coming over to where Noct was standing - he was waiting patiently, entirely regal in his own Kingly Raiment threads. Right away, she could see his expression was a mix of his Kingly composure and happier emotions, yet doing his best to keep down any nervousness, or awkwardness.

A rush went through her... this is really happening.

He gave her a smile as she took her place opposite him, gaze flicking over her new threads for a little - deep down that pleased her, making it easier to return the smile.

"Now then, let's begin" Noct spoke warmly, half-raising his hands after a moment, his voice still echoing via the viewscreens. "Iris Amicitia."

Heart beating faster, she reached forward and formally grasped his hands, holding them in-between each other.

"As the 114th King of Lucis, I do my best to help guide this kingdom and it's people every day. Will you take me, Noctis Lucis Caelum, as your lawfully wedded husband, and share the rewards and challenges that come with being Queen?"

Iris didn't hesitate.

"I will" she spoke, really warm, even as the viewscreens made her own voice echo. "On my word and spirit as an Amicitia, I pledge to prove myself worthy of the Lucian bloodline, and the people of Lucis, as it's new Queen. I also pledge to always stay by your side, to support you however I can, in sickness and in health, through all the years of our lives."

"Your pledges have been heard, and heeded. I accept them with grace, and much warmth in my heart" Noct continued, still warm - that Kingly confidence did wonders for him. "I pledge to always stay by your side as well, to support you whenever I can, in sickness and in health, through all the years of our lives. Let these engagement rings we both wear now also serve as an eternal symbol of our love, as we've both agreed upon."

"I accept your pledges with grace, and much warmth in my heart, King Noctis. And may our love never once waver, no matter what happens."

A small gleam in his eyes, along with a brief lip twitch. "With the people of Lucis as our witnesses" Noct continued, more intent. "It is my duty and honor to bestow upon you the official title of Queen. Now, kneel."

For a moment, Iris felt like she's gonna shudder, excited and nervous like hell- still, she knelt upon both knees, head tilted downward. Even as Noct let go of her hands, a servant hastily stepped forward, and she knew Noct was taking her crown... about to give it to her, even as he wore his.

Delicately, he slipped it onto her head; it fit perfectly, while her emotions (and heart-rate) just kept growing.

In fact, she only vaguely heard the crowd's cheers, which went on for awhile.

"Rise now, Iris Lucis Caelum, 114th Queen of Lucis" Noct continued, after the cheers had died down - she lifted her head and rose from her kneeling position; his smile was soft. "May the two of us always walk tall, together."

Iris managed to wait two seconds - allowing this moment to go on, practically beaming - before she stepped forward and kissed Noct, hard. Judging by the crowd's reaction, most were pleasantly surprised by this, a lot; Noct was pleased, but far from surprised, just returning the favor as he wrapped his arms around her, which she easily did too.

The crowd's cheering got _much_ louder again, but she barely noticed, just enjoying their kiss.

 _"You always will walk tall, Noct. And I promise that I always will too."_

Pulling back, Iris was still practically beaming, but she had to make a conscious effort not to hold his hands- much as she wanted to, there's still one thing left to do. Her nervousness came back, knowing this would be a real turning point, but she pushed that away again - the Lucian royalty probably wouldn't appreciate it, since she's not of their blood.

To her pleasant surprise though, Noct briefly touched his fingers to her cheek- his expression was a little more intense.

"You'll do great" he said, tone reassuring, before he then pulled back, moving some distance away to prepare for what came next.

Here they go...

The air itself turned darker around the Citadel, and Noct spread his arms, becoming surrounded by all thirteen royal arms- there were murmurs from the crowd, many no doubt seeing them for the first time. Then the darkened filter effect became more pronounced around the two of them, each weapon floating up until they were lined up beside each other, turning a blinding, ethereal white in the process. Iris expected something like the latter, but she was surprised when suddenly - without her command - the royal arm she'd taken, the Blade of the Mystic, began spinning around her even as Noct's version hovered above. When she looked back, she saw the intensity of Noct's gaze, and it nearly sent a chill down her spine (in the good way).

Unnoticed by anyone, high up above on the building's roof, Gentiana stood watching this entire thing with a small lip curve...

Noct's voice reflected this intensity: "Kings of Lucis, _come to me!_ "

Immediately, each weapon was floating next to a ghostly figure, all considerably bigger than them and burning with a supernatural blue fire as they gradually formed. They eerily regarded her in silence, with the exact same intensity as Noct, and the air itself felt charged...

Iris _definitely_ felt that chill now.

Almost unbidden, she glanced at King Regis's sword, and the figure that must represent him- oh wow.

The chill intensified again, as did several feelings in her chest... if the crowd's reactions were vague before, it's like they didn't even register to her ears now. Several seconds passed during that time, Noct lingering where he stood, though his gaze didn't move - the crowd itself had been awed into silence, she just now realized.

"The time has come" he spoke with weight, still intent. "By the will of the late Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, and blessings given by the Six, the Kings of Lucis, the one wed to Lucis' ruler shall now share in the powers of the Lucian bloodline, for as long as that ruler shall will it. Receive now the power of the Lucian bloodline, Queen Iris, given forth with my own blessings."

Iris slowly set her expression and steeled her spine, ready (enough).

"I'm- I'm prepared, and honored to receive this power, King Noctis. I also humbly thank the line of Lucis for allowing me to share in this proud tradition, even though I'm physically not of their blood" she spoke, before pausing, her emotions getting even stronger. "And I give my thanks to Lunafreya as well, for all she's done, and for making this possible."

A slight change in his eyes, outwardly approving, but inwardly feeling a _lot_ of other stuff, including some slight steeling for what's happen.

The Lucian Kings/Queens each took hold of their weapon, even the one who's blade she already held (probably for appearance's sake), moving with an ominous, eerie pace. Even as they regarded her, weapons hovering, Iris remained intent and stared back the entire time... then with a rush, all thirteen sent themselves at her, but she didn't move an inch. Despite having braced herself, she instinctively groaned at the gut punch that resulted, enough to send her to one knee- she coughed heavily over and over, hand clutching at her stomach (which felt hot with energy). Even as her breath came less easily, numerous soul crystals surrounded her, lending a transcendent glow to the darkened air... soon enough, all thirteen royal arms floated around/above her with a shimmering tune, adding to this effect.

Just as the energy in her gut slowly started to ease, her body got several unconscious 'flashes' of what might've been muscle memory.

A little nudge perhaps, helping her to learn how to wield them... but that didn't overshadow how she felt at the moment.

The crowd was cheering again, praising her and no doubt impressed by the display, along with the power she now wielded. On the sidelines, Cor and Aranea shared a look, mainly approving but in the vein of 'things will get interesting', while Cindy mainly looked relieved that she (Iris) is okay now - the other guys had their own reactions of approval, but there was some good-natured ribbed to Gladdy, as was to be expected.

Iris barely noticed any of that, still focused upon the hot sensations, and her own feelings... she felt like if she eased for even a moment, the past rulers might see it as weakness.

Then Noct was at her side, which slowly got her to lift her gaze- his gaze was full of concern, but also relief and pride as he smiled a little. He was quick to offer both hands to her, and it wasn't long before she took them, pulling herself up and wordlessly (if slowly) trying to assure him that she's okay, even though the hot energy was slow to fade.

A small, gentle flicker in his expression, before his gaze again lingered on the crown she wore.

Heh, yeah; that's gonna take some getting used to.

Still, Iris slowly gave a smile as well, turning to face the crowds along with him as the cheering continued-

-celebrating her, their newest Queen.

* * *

 _Hours later; dusk_

Noctis finally managed to excuse himself from the festivities, with help from the guys; he thought it's just a little longer, before he can drop the fully-confident act. Or more specifically, he can drop the more-formal air and actually start (fully) showing the more awkward, natural nuances of himself, instead of that as a confident, friendly, personable King. Even as he had this thought, he managed to get past the doors with Gladio keeping the masses at bay, Prompto and Ignis quickly grabbing the door handles. They were closed in a moment, mostly cutting off the loud sounds going on, and he heard definite breathes from the others, even as they dusted themselves off.

"Thanks, guys" he said after a moment, with a little smile. "I owe you one."

Ignis half-turned his head. "It sounds as if you're getting better at expressing gratitude, Your Highness" he said, lighter. "Or are my ears deceiving me?"

A shared chuckle between them. "Well, I heard it too" Prompto admitted, hands held together. "But uh... I hope everyone doesn't get the wrong idea about you excusing yourself. 'Private business', was that what I heard from one group?"

"Yup" Gladio said, turning back with a (brotherly) scowl. "But many will get the 'wrong idea' anyway; it's a wedding. Royal or not, people expect the couple to get busy."

Noctis didn't back down from that comment, since it was directed at him, though privately he very much wanted to. "Well, they can think what they want" he answered calmly. "Iris and I will work at our own pace."

Just then, he got a light tap on his arm. "Does that mean you two have been going slow?" Prompto asked, a bit cheeky.

Normally, he would've asked if Prompto _really_ wanted to say that while Gladio was nearby, but didn't of course. Instead: "Thus far, yeah" he answered sincerely, with only some effort. "So, even if we're in a mood tonight, I doubt much will happen."

"And that is all the details we require, at least for today" Ignis noted, almost amused. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your stunning bride too long, no matter what you engage in."

"Yeah, that too" Prompto said, with a sincere smile. "Plus Gladio would likely blow a gasket if you said anymore, Noct."

"If I would've blown a gasket, I wouldn't have allowed this wedding in the first place."

Noctis just gave a smile as Ignis and Prompto chuckled, Gladio 'trying' to keep his mean face on, but he had to turn away to hide a smile- presumably anyway. "Nonetheless, thanks guys. Let's all get together sometime" he said, half-turning. "Say, next week or so? Let me and Iris know what works out."

Prompto held his hands together, glancing up. "Well, I definitely gotta let Cindy know first, so she can adjust her schedule" he breathed, before chuckling. "So I should be good, Noct. Ah, sorry; sir. I meant sir."

That lightened the mood among them, including Prompto giving a little grin at his slip-up.

"Some things never change" Ignis mused, but patting Prompto's arm. "Still, I will ensure that I am available, Your Highness."

"Of course" Noctis answered, giving a little smile before looking at his brother-in-law now. "Gladio?"

After a moment, the big guy's brotherly scowl lessened, turning toward him. "I'll be there" he said, before giving him a 'curious' side-grin. "Just remember what I said, Your Highness, or you _will_ answer to me, King or no King."

Noctis didn't back down, but his lip did curve, which seemed to meet Gladio's approval even as he turned to go, adding a 'Come on' to Ignis/Prompto. However, while the two did slowly start to follow, they gave him a curious glance-

-and he went 'heh'. "Gladio's referring to his 'warning', when I asked him permission to marry Iris" he explained, starting to walk away himself. "I'll tell you both later, when we have more time."

"Good to know." - "We'll hold you to that."

Even as he walked away, Noctis was still thinking about said warning, bemused that Gladio thought he wouldn't follow it. Or alternatively, because he knew deep down that they cared for each other, was just messing with him- sounded like something he'd do.

 _"Keep her happy. Keep her safe. And always remain equals outside of royal decisions."_

...

Let's see now... she should be in this direction.

He knew she'd been called away by Cor and Aranea, just before he'd been able to excuse himself, and still wondered what this was about. Noctis just hoped she's okay, as before that happened, she'd started to look like she needed some air to clear her head, having had to deal with a concentrated dose of public behavior aimed at her new status.

That aside, Iris has still done well in numerous aspects thus far, for which he approved.

"Don't worry, I'll keep practicing."

There, down the hallway, faint due to distance yet unmistakably Iris's voice - as he got close, he slowed and saw that she's talking with Cor and Aranea. All three were speaking comfortably, leading him to remember that they'd all gained the status of Daemon Slayer, so of course they'd be friendly with each other.

"You'll be a natural in no time, Iris" Aranea said, slightly teasing before making an amused sound. "Oh wait, I have to call you 'Your Highness' now, don't I."

"*slight giggle* Pretty much. Just don't overdo it, Aranea."

"As if, ma'am. Respectfully, of course."

Cor shook his head a little, but in the knowing sense, and gave a little smile. "That aside, you know that you can always depend on us to help you out" he told Iris. "Just say the word, and we'll be there, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Cor. And you two, Aranea."

From his spot, Noctis kept the little smile, glad to see that he wouldn't be the only one Iris could turn to for help- he appreciated their words, a lot. Not long after, Cor and Aranea took their leave of Iris and walked off in another direction, leaving her standing there for a moment... she slowly raised one hand, hesitating for a moment before sweeping it in a familiar pattern. Nothing happened, leaving her to glance at her hand, but he choose then to start walking closer- she didn't jolt, but her head did move, showing that she hears his footsteps. Soon, he stood very close at her side, gently slipping his fingers over her arm and settling upon her hand:

"Not so straight" he whispered, with only a small hitch. "Start like this, then curve it backward toward your side."

As he guided her arm, he noticed her get a small smile/blush, feeling more happy; it was nice to see.

After he let go, Iris took up a stance more like what he'd taught, and swept her arm again-

-out of thin air, with that shimmering tune, all thirteen royal arms floated around the two of them, their light casting patterns over the area. Again Noctis felt that pang of familiarity, emotions building in his chest as he looked... then Iris slowly brought her hand up, no doubt feeling similar.

"You know something, Noct?"

He looked at her again, hearing how her tone changed.

"Out of everything that's- that's happened today" she whispered, before gesturing around them, at the floating ancestral weapons. " _This_ is still the most unbelievable part."

Noctis gave a little smile, intertwining their fingers after a moment. "Yeah" he agreed, looking around at this sight. "I knew this was coming, and I agreed to it, but to you see actually wielding all of them... it's something else, Iris. But also, I gotta say that you- you look great in those threads, like you belong in them."

A bit of surprise, and Iris turned toward him before she smiled, quickly hugging him - the royal arms disappeared at that moment, briefly stalling him, but he returned the hug anyway.

"I suppose they do now" she whispered, really soft before her tone changed. "Crazy as it is... I'm the Queen."

He adjusted a little, still holding her but now able to look at her face; she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm the Queen" she repeated in a more normal tone, before glancing at him- she gained a small, teasing curve to her lip. "I'm the Queen."

Noctis needed several moments, just looking at her before he smirked a little. "I'm not sure if that's an act, the last bits of denial, both or what" he teased, eyebrow raised.

A slight giggle, her fingers coming up to his cheeks; her touch was soft, but there was a little quiver in them, which didn't escape his notice.

"You do know, or have guessed" she whispered, gentle. "You sounded pretty sure, Noct."

"Heh, whatever" he 'brushed off', keeping the smirk.

For that, they both laughed a little, more content as she settled against him again- they stayed like that for at least a minute. Lightly, he moved his hand over her back, and the motion definitely seemed to meet with her approval, judging by the way she smiled, eyes closed.

"So, do we have to go back to the party? I might be able to handle another hour, if I have to."

"You won't have to; we've been excused. Let's go home, Iris."

"Home. Yeah, okay."

/

 _Home; n_ _ighttime_

Standing in front of the sink, Noctis briefly washed his face, thinking that the ceremony's behind them now; he and Iris aren't just engaged, but married. Immediately after that thought, a slightly-awkward warmth slowly built in his chest, but he sought to ignore the awkwardness, as he's chosen this and is grateful for the second chances at everything, including love.

And if he knew Iris, tonight would probably just be them savoring things as they are, and then go to sleep.

No need to rush, after all.

Then: "...I hope you can hear me, King Regis, somehow."

He paused, heart beating faster, glancing toward the open door that lead to their bedroom- is Iris doing what he thinks she's doing? Noctis slowly moved that way, peeking around the corner... Iris sat at the foot of the bed in her nightwear, gaze downward, his father's sword serenely laying across her legs and one hand on the hilt.

Feeling a lot, most of it good (even warm), he choose to silently lean against the doorway's frame in plain sight.

Iris didn't move or lift her head, but he's certain that she's aware of his presence, or at least aware that he could hear her words. "Other than the occasional chance meeting, including you sending me off with Noct and the guys, much of what I heard about you was from my father. He spoke highly of you" she whispered, a bit heavy yet sincere. "I respected and admired your rule, but I never thought much of knowing more about you as a person, other than the obvious. Maybe at the time, it was understandable, but now... it's different. Here I am now, officially your daughter-in-law by marriage, and the 114th Queen of Lucis, as Iris Lucis Caelum; crazy, right?"

No answer.

She shifted, and her eyes half-closed. "I know two things though. One is that dad would be so proud of me and Gladdy, just as I know mom would be, and I hope they somehow know of what's happened" she continued, more soft - there were almost tears in her eyes, but her voice was steady. "And two, I think- I think you'd be proud too, not just of Noct, but of me. I'm sad I won't be able to talk to you now, as my father-in-law, but I promise I'll do right by your son, and that I'll always stay by his side. I'll do my best as Queen too, no matter how many mistakes I make."

Seconds wore on, but still no reply; Iris didn't seem surprised - after a bit, she let go of the hilt, and the sword de-materialized from her lap.

Noctis made his way over, sitting at the foot of the bed beside Iris, his hand taking her's by instinct- she grasped back without thinking (or looking). Heart beating fast, he reached over with his other hand, brushing against her cheek for a little - that made her stir, turning to look at him, but she was surprised at the intensity of his gaze. He kissed her, hard, enough to make her squeak slightly- Iris tried to return the favor, but the way his tongue slid over her mouth really surprised her. In fact, he kept that intensity up even as he leaned forward, slowly pushing Iris until she was flat on her back, and he hovered above her while keeping the kiss going for awhile.

After it ended, he found her looking at him, catching her breath and cheeks redder.

"That means a lot to me, Iris" he whispered without thinking, intense but gentle. "You have no idea."

Iris almost shivered, but her expression grew soft as she smiled. "I do have an idea" Iris whispered, fingers caressing his cheeks. "The way you kissed me... it said more than words ever could."

As if his feelings could adequately be put into words right now; the warmth in his gut was overwhelming right now, and yet so comforting too.

If this wasn't love, he wasn't sure what it could be.

Iris's fingers traced over his lips, his hair - they couldn't seem to settle. "I felt like I had to say all that" she continued, still a bit breathy. "Like I owed it to them."

"Whatever the case, I'm- I'm glad you did" Noctis breathed, pulling her up for another kiss-

-Iris didn't mind, going with it easily. "Mmh- mhh- oh yes" she breathed against him. "Oh Noct."

"Iris."

"Yeah?"

"Let's- Let's keep this up for awhile. Like, mmh, for an hour... or something."

"You just read my mind."

...

 _Later_

Honestly, neither of them actually kept track of how long they kissed; just that it was a full-out session.

Near the end of it, Noctis was laying flat on his back with his head on the pillows, while Iris was practically laying on him. Even as their tongues slid across each other's, her hands were firmly 'planted' against his cheeks, while his hands kept moving across her back/head (sometimes gripping, other times not-so-much). He'd only just begun to remove his hand from her hair, again, before the demands of breathing finally caught up to him- somewhat against his will, he pulled back and took in a breath. There was a motion that might've been Iris instinctively trying to reclaim his lips, but she ultimately settled against him, catching her breath as well.

Eventually: "Oh Noct" she whispered, really soft, fingers moving over his chest. "You've definitely gotten better. I wouldn't mind if that happened more often."

"M... me neither, s-sometimes" he managed, feeling like the warmth had settled. "Though, we still have a- a long way to go, Iris."

"Mmh, that's true. Still... would you like to go further, even a little? Or would you rather rest?"

If he weren't thoroughly affected by their kisses, he probably would've become full-out awkward, knowing _exactly_ what she's talking about. Instead he just closed his eyes, trying to feel how mentally-steady he is, if/how much he could handle this stuff right now... plus considering if it'd be worth the sleep lost by doing so.

"I-" Noctis whispered, briefly pausing. "I _might_ be able to continue, but I'm not sure how much. What- what about you, Iris?"

Several seconds passed, her fingers moving over his collarbone, and she looked at him from close by- her cheeks were still reddish, yet her expression was soft. "Kinda borderline myself" Iris whispered back, one hand idly smoothing her hair, at least somewhat. "I could try, but I'm just loving this softer mood, and don't want it to end."

Whatever tension he might've built up virtually disappeared.

"So, we're both leaning toward 'no'" he ventured, a little softer himself (mostly in relief). "At least toward doing a lot."

A little smile, nodding. "Looks like it, Noct. If only for tonight."

"Mmh. You do seem kinda tired from earlier, underneath."

"Well, it was a lot of preparation, and I'm still taking in a lot from this new reality... Plus you didn't seem into the idea either, and that's okay."

Making a slight sound, Noctis gave her a kiss as his answer- she wasn't surprised at all, merely cupping his cheeks afterward, really soft about both affections. Then he leaned up a bit, enough to make sure Iris had to get directly off him- he began pulling his shirt up, since he'd been distracted from doing so 'earlier'.

It didn't escape him that Iris noted this, or the little twinkle-in-her-eyes that appeared, but he kept a smile as he tossed it toward the clothes basket.

Mailed it, by the way.

Iris gave a small giggle, lightly tracing a finger over his collarbone again. "Even if we're just gonna sleep, that's better" she said, a little playful - she was completely unsubtle about her meaning, which briefly made him sheepish.

"Come on, Iris" he said, a bit knowing himself, beginning to get under the covers. "You can't stare forever."

A little hum, but she chose not to reply, instead following his lead - eventually they were settled, she on her side (and facing him), while he was on his back. They spent a few seconds looking at each other, before her hand came over, gently caressing his cheek and lightly toying with his hair, at least before closing her eyes, simply resting against him.

Even now, he always found that comforting.

* * *

 **And that wraps things up so far, as while they've legally become married now, there's still a bunch of stuff that can be covered post-marriage. Including** **the usual angle of becoming intimate, and the natural progression to family, but that involves either M-rated stuff or a much-larger timeskip than is standard here, both of which would be handled better by a new fic** **.**

 **^Particularly since my writing style is a bit wordy on it's own :P All that said, hope you enjoyed reading**


End file.
